


Spectrums

by YupThatsMe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YupThatsMe/pseuds/YupThatsMe
Summary: Beca is a BDSM expert, Chloe walks into her space for the first time... Can Beca resist all that Chloe is? Does Chloe really know what she wants? How far can Beca and her control take them? What happens when that control shifts gears? Rated M for adult conversations currently Bechloe (side Staubrey)





	1. Chapter 1

_Typical, always once I've walked away._  She sighed, scowled at the ceiling then headed back to her desk and answered the phone. "Spectrum Designs."

"Hey, busy week?" She smiled and flopped into her chair, taking up the phone chord and dancing her fingers over the coils.

"Oh you know, people always want better - I keep telling them it doesn't automatically mean bigger…"

"And… they don't care!" Her tone turned whiny. "I never see you out anymore! Are you retiring?"

"Yep, these old bones are just too rickety to go on." She sighed over dramatically.

"Beca, I shouldn't be the one to ask you this but, have you tried a cane?"

"Hmmm, I can see how that would help - know where I can get one?" She reclined further in her chair, she's never the one to call, but it always feels like too much time passes between their catch-ups when she answers.

"That I do my lovely, that I do… It'll really help work off those kinks."

Beca's voice flattened but the playful lilt could still be heard. "So I'm told… How are things in your neck of the woods?"

"Oh you know, time flies like an arrow… Fruit flies like a banana. I think you know what I mean."

"I really don't." She didn't hesitate. "How's the club?"

"Getting hectic; I miss the days when we knew everyone and their plus one's inside out… It makes it harder - I've taken on more staff, but I worry."

"Want to join me in my cave?"

"No Beca," she chuckled, "I want you to do a walk-through with me."

"Okay okay…."

"I keep hinting."

"I know, I just…"

"You're avoiding the crowds and that's fine, but we all miss you. Hey, I got a new horse…" Obviously leading.

"That's sweet, and I'm not getting on it - no matter how unsubtle you are." She smiled a little easier though. "When do you want your walk-through?"

"As soon as you're up for it; I have an RSVP in four days - I know it must have been difficult to disavow Lucrezia but really, they understand."

"Yeah." It hadn't been difficult as such; Lucrezia had known it was coming and she'd taken it better than expected - that had almost made it harder, how resigned she was to her fate. What had actually made it difficult for Beca was having to be the one to do it. Too many times it seemed everyone turned to her, especially for the harder tasks or tough decisions. If she wasn't being asked to ban people, she was being called upon for guidance or approval somehow. Even Aubrey, even now. "I can be there later tonight, but it might not be till 10?"

"Perfect! Dinner next week?"

"Finally! I thought you'd never ask Bree! All this chit-chat could've been for nothing." Her tone was well practised and sharp as glass, but her smile was growing.

Slow, and as carefully as Aubrey knew how to, she threw her spanner into the conversation: "Not quite for 'nothing'…"

"Never a free meal with you is it?" Aubrey waited for her to exhale loudly… "What else do you need?"

"I'm sending two vanillas over-"

"Nope, not doing it - you are officially out of favours: I'm cutting you off." She shook her head vehemently. She never understood why everyone treated her like she was the voice of reason or moral judgement. She felt like some fountain of holy grail juice and not in a good way. She'd not earned - nor ever wanted to be seen as this leader everyone kept forcing her to be, and frankly, when it really mattered, when she called 'crap' on someone's actions no one seemed to want to hear it then, so why should she bother to step up when people asked her to - when it only ever suited them?

"Just hear me out already Beca!" Half exasperated and half a laugh. "Something's weird about them... It feels like manipulation or something… Take a look, if I'm wrong I'll owe you more than dinner."

Favours from Bree weren't dished out every day, but she also wasn't known for her people skills so it could be anyone's guess. Ultimately though none of it mattered, she'd help where she could - like she always does because she wants to be a good person, wants to be able to live with herself - that's all that really mattered, it just helped that her moral compass was particularly shiny and white. "Just remember you said that… A week Tuesday?"

"Perfect, and see you tonight. Oh! Beca?!" She did it every time; Beca had stopped trying to hang up long ago, but she enjoyed hearing the panicked tones just a little too much to ever tell her - because, really - she could just phone back.

"Yes Bree?" It was teasing and she knew it.

"You're welcome!"

"What for?"

"You'll see." Aubrey hung up before Beca could say anything else.  _Brat_. She added the dinner to her calendar before she finally moved for a coffee - the whole reason she'd gotten up in the first place.

_Vanillas, goddamnit Bree._  She took her coffee downstairs and sat at her design desk, her chair tipped back staring at her ceiling. She traced her eyes over the lines and curves she found up there - had placed up there - taking a moment to temper her feelings of anticipation… There was something about vanillas that made Beca want to lead them astray, and every time she found it harder than she thought she should to control herself. She sighed, sipped at her coffee, then busied her hands: filling her mind with shapes and materials, designs and colours… anything she could scribble down or draw out.

All too soon the main door LED light was blinking at her from the corner of her desk, telling her someone had arrived. She shoved her hand through her hair and pinned it in a bun with her pencil, walking over to her laptop station as she tried to weigh up her visitors from afar.

Watching her CCTV as they walked the landing to her door, she'd never been broken into but it has it's uses - even if that's only to comfort her. One blonde, holding herself uncomfortably… the other a redhead, running her eyes heavily over the patterns and designs on the feature wall. She took pride in the hand drawn vitruvian men and women overlapping each other, it had taken too long but even she had to admit it was worth it. Both visitors wore the smallest smile as they moved around the landing and stairwell. They sidled up to the door, nodding at each other once, then made to enter - the door didn't budge and Beca smiled again as the LED flashed blue from a discrete corner at her. She flicked the mic on, "Morning, Spectrum's?"

"Shit, urm…." the women looked around pointlessly "You talk Chloe!" Voices whispered through the speaker at her. "Why me, it's your vagina?!"

"Chloeee!" Beca waited patiently, amused by their interactions. She watched Chloe run her eyes over the hardwood door once, twice, "Jess, where's my button to talk?"

"In your arse." Jessica didn't miss a beat and Chloe backhanded her lightly on the arm before freezing as the shop voice spoke again.

"There's no button ladies, come on through, I won't be a moment…"

"Oh my god Chloe - she heard us?!"

"And probably still can, so suck it up Smith." Chloe heard a magnet disengage and saw a small green light around the edge of the door rose, she hesitated just long enough to throw Jessica a glare before stepping into the shop, the blonde following closely behind.

Beca chuckled to herself turning off the intercom and watching till the door closed gently but securely, a white solid light confirming it was once again 'locked'. The women rounded a corner into the middle of the store, turning slowly as the looked all around at the two entry rooms; giving a quick assessment Beca saw the whites of wide eyes:  _Yup - Vanillas. It's definitely Thursday, what is it about Thursdays?_

Beca watched them on the monitor for a moment as they stepped around, a mix of intrigue, befuddlement and horror flashing across their features at different items. She liked to give strangers some time alone at first, allowing them to peak into corners or tilt their heads without having to deal with being accompanied. They took quite a bit in from cuffs and candles to vibrators, but she guessed they decided to start small when they circled back to look again at the candles. She sighed, mentally preparing herself then moved into the room.

"Hey girls, I'm Beca… So, one of you must be Jessica?" A hand raised itself slightly, the owner tall, slim and shy looking. "And that makes you Chloe?" She turned her eyes to the redhead who nodded back with a smile.

"Sorry about the whole door thing, we're just nervous." Chloe waved a hand toward some of the shelves without really indicating at anything in particular.

She shrugged off the apology with a scrunch of her nose. "The nerves wear off. It'll be easier if I just pounce on you: so, virgin nervous or…?"

"Oh no… Just you know, new to all this." A small blush crept up Chloe's neck and she handled it well regardless, but then second guessed herself at the last moment. "Sorry, I hope that's not rude, I just mean… We've not experimented much, or like at all really." Eventually Jessica nudged her into silence.

Beca chuckled at the two of them with a warm, genuine smile. "It's cool, listen: everyone is new once… some stay, some don't… both are perfectly fine responses, so don't feel like you have to try all of it - or any of it for that matter." She waited patiently as the two women shared a small smile, Jessica breathing out and nodding - which was obviously a cue for something because Chloe stroked her hand down her friend's arm in comfort once, then started talking again.

"Jess here was hoping to pick up a few things to try out with her boyfriend and we've been well, sort of sent here for you to help start us off, I think?"

"Well, sounds like you've made it this far without high-tailing it, so let's see what I can do." It's good practise for vanillas to be sent from one place to another: helps to make sure they know what they want, and how they feel about the extra effort of it all. "Did you just want to grab a variety and google it later, or if you have some time I could walk you through some of it?"

Jessica's eyes saucered out uncontrollably. "Not like that!" Beca held her palms up quickly stepping back once. "I just mean we can pull up a chair, take a proper look at how things are used safely - give you the chance to hold anything and ask questions. I didn't mean 'actually' try it." She still had her hands up, but she could see the women wanted a bit of guidance so she gave them a little encouragement. "I'm here all day and my time is yours if you want it… I can be available for as much or as little as you need? Start small ladies, take an hour: we're at the candles, see how they burn and melt - if you like a few different scents?" She lowered her hands then, "I can disappear if you'd rather pull a few things out on your own and wanted to chill out here without me?"

Jessica frowned in confusion then. "You'd trust us to fiddle with your things, just like that? We might break something?!"

"Oh honey, a lot of this has been designed to take quite a bit, and trust me - these aren't my things…" she winked, pointing: "First aid kit's in the kitchen there though if you manage to break yourself! But yes, of course I would. You've been given my details to help you and where I can, I will. If that means giving you free reign then you can have it… You're just stepping into all this, and you don't know me - a lot of people don't like feeling as though a stranger is watching them food shop - let alone the more private stuff! It's like there's a voice in your head saying  _what if I touch something and I'm suddenly disgusting to the room_ , you know?"

Jessica cocked her head to the side seeming to consider it as Beca took a breath. "How about this… I was about to get a coffee as you showed up, so I'm gonna go do that - There'll be two other coffees on my desk through that doorway" she pointed "…if you want to stay for a drink there's a sofa down the end or chairs with me. If you want to poke around at anything, the demo items are in the drawers underneath each shelf." She pulled the nearest handle, leaving it open as a gesture. "You know where the exit is, just push the release button to open the door if you want to dash while I'm not looking. If you stay for a coffee but then both decide to go for a wee you'll find a toilet to the left where you came in, if you slip out I won't be offended. I could keep going with the exit strategies if you like, but you get the idea I think." She gave her best friendly smile and in-joke wink for good measure. "The drinks are free, as is my time, but I won't force myself upon you. Just wanting to buy something and dash? Again it's fine, but if you could let me know the value I'd appreciate it… If not, call me tomorrow and we'll do it all over the phone."

She nodded and made to leave, stopping short at the doorway suddenly. "Sorry, also: if you're staying and decide to take a look at anything please give me a heads up for flames or lubricants. That's pretty much all I actually asked after all that wasn't it?!" She left the room then, chuckling to herself as she went.

Jessica stood there for a moment, not quite sure what to make of it all. Chloe on the other hand practically dived into the open drawer, she hesitated once, glancing at Jess, then pulled out an unidentified metal rod - inspecting it briefly before turning to her friend. "What should we do Jess? It's your call." She absentmindedly tapped the rod off her knuckles, letting her eyes move more slowly over the shelves and cabinets once more.

"Jess?"

"He'll be disappointed if I didn't at least get something." she sighed.

"Hey, does it make you uncomfortable here?" Jess shook her head. "Does Beca make you feel uncomfortable?" Again, she shook her head. "Are you still okay with the whole idea of this?" She nodded this time, but it was noticeably slower coming. "Would you be more comfortable staying and sorting it out while I wait in the car?"

"No Chloe! You're my friend, it's not you… it's just, I'm shy… I'm not as good at this people stuff as you are!"

"Okay, first off, 'People stuff'? And second, this is new to me too… I have no idea what I'm holding right now, if it's even anything with a purpose?" She held it out and Jessica shrugged with her. "Want to grab some things, jot down the names and google the arse off it?"

"I kinda want to say yes, but I also feel like it's a massive chance to learn if we stayed… how do you feel about it?"

"Honestly, I'm intrigued. But it's your decision and I'll support it."

Jess looked around the room again, it really was nice here, bright, spacious, clean… "I want to stay then."

Chloe pushed out the air in her lungs she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "Thank God Jess… come on, I have no idea what this is and I want a coffee! Think I need to wash my hands now?"

"No you idiot… but give that to Beca in case she needs to wash you off it!" They bumped shoulders then Chloe went on the search for Beca, the promising smell of hot coffee leading the way. Jessica remained, walking around on her own while she could - trying to see if anything jumped out and hit her in the face yelling it's perfectness for her bedroom… nothing did.

"Beca?" Chloe popped her head round the door, "Beca?"

She found her hunched over a desk, a drawing rolled out, ruler and scale weighing it down as she added a seemingly insignificant line over some others… "Beca?" She drew closer, the swirl of shapes reminding her slightly of those in the entrance way and again on the ceiling. "Beca?" Closer still. Then she noticed the earbud and a faint hum of a baseline tickled her ear. She took the small moment to really look at Beca; her hair falling freely behind her ears, the way she held a pencil in her mouth. A small hand gripping a pen over the drawing loosely in her left, the other elbow propping her up above the desk in a way that curved her back and jutted her very nice arse out. She forced her eyes away, dragging them slowly over the slither of skin exposing dimples that begged her to dance a fingertip over the smooth plane, before resting on her face once more; meeting her gaze.

She sucked in a breath and clutched a hand over her racing heart. "Jesus Bec, you scared the crap out of me!" She watched her pull a headphone out and touched the back of her hand to her own cheek quickly before tapping the pause button.

"Sorry, I called out, but the music…"

She scrunched her nose up and shook her head dismissively, a small smile coming through, pinning her hair back up in a bun with the pencil. "So, is this a hello, or goodbye?"

She laughed, "it's a hello, please help - oh," she thrust her tiny rod out to Beca's face then, "I've touched this… obviously, it's still in my hand… Anyway, did you want to know in case you wanted to clean things?"

Beca quirked a high eyebrow at how adorable Chloe was right now, waiving a sounding dilator at her as if she were conducting a great symphony. She really was a wonder.  _Damn you Bree._

"Okay Forest - let's maybe save the urethral inserts till day two yeah?" Chloe's body froze, dear-in-the-headlights, hand and sounder suspended in the air, unable to even let go. Beca gently eased the dilator from her grasp and carried on, hoping Chloe would catch up and reanimate herself if she just didn't give her startled response any time to exist. "But yes please, anything - and especially these - will need sterilizing." She winked, "coffee?" picked up her mug and another, then headed back in search of Jess.

"Here you go Jessica, coffee…"

"Please, call me Jess - and thank you. I mean for all of it… but also the coffee." She took the mug from her then as Beca sat down beside her.

"Hey, you're welcome… And I'm glad you both stayed, did the coffee win you over or did Chloe keep shoving things in your face till you gave in?"

"I just realised I didn't want to let my man down, but she did do that too!" It was a harmless sentence at worst, a natural desire at best. But even Beca had to admit that Aubrey might have been on to something, the tone just wasn't quite right - it didn't ring comfortably in Beca's ears.

"Mmmm, Speaking of… Are we looking for things for you to use on him, him to use on you, a bit of both? You to use solo, put on a show?" She purposely sipped at her coffee, using the time to study Jess's demeanour more actively.

She appeared comfy, but her eyes shifted around frequently. "On me, he likes to take the lead a lot in the bedroom." She was decidedly still nervous, but Beca reasoned that anyone would be, and perhaps Jessica was simply less out-going than her redheaded friend. She took in her posture, small, but maybe relaxed she prefers to curl into herself a little. Her grip on the cup was good, but her legs seemed tense.

Beca made a mental note of the possibility that Jess was masking a pain of some sort before smiling to her again, "any ideas what you might like him to use on you? Or where you might wanna start?"

"Urm... We were looking at the candles when we first came in?"

Chloe reappeared then. "Sorry, I was just washing my hands…" She still looked a little frazzled, but Beca could tell she's the sort to bounce back well. "What did I miss?"

"Candles?" Jess called out, asking if Chloe wanted to look at some with her.

"Sure!"


	2. Chapter 2

"It's better to try things first if you can, so I have some set aside as testers if you'd like…" Beca got up and opened the drawer underneath the stand they were all gathered at when they met.

"I try to make sure everyone knows the proper use given the opportunity - but more important to me is safety, so any allergies?" She busied her fingers rearranging the sample items at the desk in the centre while the women shared an impressed nod with each other. Picking up the taper she set it alight and took the flame across each wick. Beca was nearly done lighting the entire row of 10 before Jessica confirmed there were no known allergies.

"Right then," pointing to the stools she pushed the tray over to the women as they sat down. "Pick your poison." she smiled a wink, then carried on. "They're all handmade, so I'm afraid you'll see the odd imperfection, but then we can also order any scent you might want - or can think of. No spices though!" She visibly cringed, her yikes face in full force. "They sting uncontrollably in all the important places."

Shuddering, Beca recalled back to her early community days, a particularly traumatic experience of spice afflicting her body once more… she really didn't like it then, and not much has changed since. "You can stick to figging if you want spice. Options from me today would be down to colour, scent, temperature, and ease of clean-up. These are all paraffin, but each candle has a soy alternative that isn't as hot on the skin, STOP-" Her volume raised as she leaned out her seat and pushed a hand onto a candle - snuffing it immediately. Wonderfully red locks falling short of folding over the wick, but only barely. "The flames are real, and you're flammable, so, hair-bobble please." She resisted the urge to pull her hand back out from under Chloe's hair as it gently tickled her skin.

Chloe's eyes widened first at the volume and abrupt movement, then doubling again when she saw her own hair resting against Beca's fingers: she'd been too distracted trying to smell each fragrance and listening to notice the danger. Blushing out a smile, she checked her wrist and frowned, then followed Beca's pointing finger to a bobble on the tray for her - either she was clearly a health risk, or women do that all too often. She mumbled her thanks, hoping for the latter, but suspecting she'd been pegged as clumsy all to easily.

"Here, try that." Beca lifted up a deep amber candle to Jessica, a mix of honey and orange drifting up to her.

"Either of you played with wax before, do you know what to expect?" Both girls shook their heads, smiling at each others' eagerness. "That's fine, everybody has to do everything for the first time at least once right, so let's have at it - arms out." She got up and walked around, taking their coats and hanging them up on an extravagant corner rack before passing through the corner door she'd indicated to earlier, and back again, the sound of a kettle starting following shortly behind. "You like the amber scent?" Mainly to distract the woman as she picked up the antiseptic wipes, giving one to each, she cleaned her own hands and forearms - inclining for the women to copy.

Listening to them both talk about the candles, she unfolded a cloth and placed it on the counter between their elbows, then picked up a bottle and dripped some oil into her hand before gently placing it too across the table top toward them.

"Well Chloe, want to help me here?" she held up a candle to her, watching her eyes light up and gaze flick to Jessica quickly, the largest smile Beca thinks she's ever seen grew across her face. Chloe nodded keenly, then sobered a little, and watched Beca place a forest green candle in front of her - the mocking choice of colour was not lost on the redhead. "Put some oil on your forearms, it'll act as a light protective barrier and help allow the wax to lift off when you're done… Not to mention how rubbing it in gets the blood flowing to activate the nerve endings early." Beca walked back again to stand between them, a smile that promised enjoyment clear on her lips. "You too Chloe."

"Okay, so the simple science: fire melts wax, gravity pulls wax down, air cools wax. The time the wax falls through the air makes a temperature difference: further away from the body for cooler, closer for hotter. So to start off you want cooler wax and as your partner's skin gets used to it, you might want hotter sensations. Understand?"

They nodded. "Wait, will it leave a mark?" Jessica looked panicked.

"It can do. Only reddening is acceptable, but yes, done improperly you could be burned - or even scarred. But don't worry, this is why I like to talk people through it… make sure you know how to stay in safe hands. Please don't use household candles for instance, they tend to be made with beeswax which melts at a much higher temperature meaning you're more likely to damage the skin."

"It's not that, though good to know - I just don't think the boyfriend will appreciate someone else leaving marks." Chloe tilted her head at her friend, confusion clear on her face, while Jessica looked smaller somehow. Beca had a feeling she knew what Jessica was mentally going through, and knew that Chloe didn't.

"Hey Chloe, through that door is the wonderful sound of a kettle, and some biscuits if you rummage in the cupboard above the first aid box." She smiled encouragingly. "Would you be my favourite person of the day and bring through a pot of tea for us all?" Nodding gently; silently asking her to give them a minute before Chloe nodded in return and made to move. "Thanks, you're a star." She took Chloe's seat and waited till she left before smiling more gently to Jessica. "It's okay Jess, there's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm in this lifestyle too and I completely understand what you mean… And to be honest - where he's probably coming from."

Jessica only gave a small smile, mostly fake, in return so Beca continued. "I think it's fair to say that the majority of our population values monogamy, and when you add something like this in the mix, it's often just another dynamic to be precious over; jealous over - particularly with a sexual relationship and skin privileges already promised, it's easy to feel possessive - especially when we worry someone else has enjoyed what we believe is reserved for us alone."

"I guess."

"We can all go a little frantic at the notion of not being there when someone else is… doing things we know they enjoy, or even scalding them - which frankly isn't the other persons' job, that body is reserved for us alone. Jealousy is a very potent thing Jess, and in this lifestyle there's just more triggers available. So I'm saying it's okay for you to be worried, it's respectful to him and his emotions even - as long as you're not afraid of a backlash or outburst, because that's a different kind of worry that we can talk about?"

"No, not exactly… I just: he is possessive, easily jealous, and this is his thing that I'm trying for him, for us. But I don't really have a clue what he expects me to do today, you know?" Jessica sort of shrugged, sort of slouched - it was a weird movement to watch and the dominant side of Beca wanted to set her at ease without delay.

"I get it, it's a shame he's not here. He could've left you with a little bit more guidance on how he expects you to consider things before taking them home… But ultimately, he didn't, and hasn't been clear - and that's his oversight he'll just have to accept if he's not at all happy. I am here though, and please believe I know what I'm doing well enough to minimise any marking potential". Beca gave her best reassuring smile, "and Chloe doesn't have to learn all the ins and outs if you'd prefer, but I think it's important to have someone else to talk to - however much you're comfortable with."

She watched Jessica physically relax and blow out a steadying breath before she could nod her acceptance. "So, is it just marks, or does he have a no-touch rule?"

"Just marks I think." Her eyes flitted to the doorway at the sound of jars and cups moving.

"Do you have to declare your day to him in any detail if ever he asks?"

"Urm, I don't know, do I?!" Her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Only if you've agreed to it prior to now, if not, you're entitled to your normal relationship level privacy." Again she watched Jessica relax more. "Did you want to test the feeling out before committing at home, or do you want to save the sensations?"

"I think I'd like to try it first - Just in case I really don't like it and I'm already in the middle of something with him." More clonking reached them before the kettle clicked off loudly.

"Okay…" Beca again had that sinking feeling: even if she was simply gathering items to try out at home with her partner, she expected that Jessica - anyone - would trust in their spouse enough to not be held in a moment where they felt uncomfortable.  _I'm stuck in this now, fuck Bree._  "Do you have a list for today?"

Her head spun up, "Yeah, how…"

"It's cool, Aubrey phoned me to make sure I could see you. Want me to take a look, we can test anything you're not confident with and by the time the day is done any marks would've faded?"

"Yes, please, that would be… amazing actually." Finally Jessica relaxed. Just in time for Chloe to bring the tea and biscuits through, albeit a little slowly. Beca scanned the list but mostly noted the addresses, deciding that this was definitely an active community guy - and as such she would impose her own no-touch rule to Jessica, just in case.

"Oh my god, thank you, you're an angel!" Beca beamed, taking the tray and moving for Chloe to sit back down as she approached. "Right, as I was saying: ANY and ALL first times should be at the lowest sensation, regardless of what it is, before increasing through to ensure no boundary is crossed." She waited for them both to nod. "Think of everything like fragile sex, where it needs careful foreplay before full penetration… Safe enjoyment is the goal… Same goes for wax, and anything else here." She waited for the women to grasp that notion more fully before continuing.

"Chloe, raise the candle over the bowl, shoulder height, arm out." Beca watched on, more than pleased and a little surprised by how easily she took direction. "Good. The person pouring should always be sure of their aim too… we're not simply lobbing paint on a wall, safety and precision is vital. Can I help?"

She moved her hands in when Chloe nodded once, taking a steadying breath she gently took Chloe's wrist and bicep in her hands, adjusting the muscles slightly. "Don't extend so far to lock your elbow, you want to be able to move freely. There. Grip the candle on the lower half only: Great." Chloe smiled, a small blush appearing but still with that eagerness about her. "Now, if we rotate from the shoulder to tip the candle - see how your elbow curves out? Make sure you have enough room to move wherever you find yourself playing with wax."

Chloe watched as Beca moved her arm in her hands, the wax gathered to one side, then spilled over directly into the bowl. "Well done. See how the flame stays straight, but melts more of the candle to one side? Always make sure your grip is at the base, you never want to feel the flame near the top else you might drop it suddenly from the intense heat - remembering you'll be over another person, or at least a material, that's obviously a major hazard with an open flame." She reset Chloe's arm so the candle was no longer dripping and let go. The sensation of loss made itself known, but she continued on. "Now you try."

Chloe managed it straight away, a flawless smile on her face for her efforts.

"Perfect. Keep practising, lower your arm so your closer to the bowl, and then up again… make sure you know the feel of it, how your arm feels moving and rotating, the weight of it… Get to really know how you move, and how an object feels and moves with you; intimacy breeds confidence, so explore yourself as well as what you're doing."

Pausing, she allowed Chloe a moment to concentrate on her muscles more closely. "Practise controlling the wax between a steady shoulder-flow and small wrist-flicking drips. Keep stopping in between - you must be able to stop immediately if asked, so get used to stopping before you go near a person, okay? Now, how do you have your tea?"

Beca made the drinks as Chloe kept practising, her and Jessica talking, laughing and watching the candle constantly.

"So we have what I call 'Shop Safe' areas of skin that we can try things on that will give you a pretty good idea of the sensations, but not require me to change my licence," she winked, "so the naked forearm, inner wrist, top of the thigh, tip of the nose for instance; and I have plenty of items here that you can meet and try out before having to buy them first. Books and guides too, if you wanted to learn things on your own time - they're relatively expensive compared to the internet, but not every site is good advice so let me know what you might want to read up on and I'll give you the better links." She smiled brightly. "That's perfect Chloe, when you're ready: place your arm on the cloth and try again - it's important to know how things feel on your own body before you potentially inflict others."

Chloe's eyes bugged wide a few comical times, before she remembered how to breathe and set herself up. Chloe watched the candle, Jessica held her breath and watched Chloe's arm, while Beca studied Chloe's face with enough intensity to see even the slightest reaction play across her features. As the Candle moved and wax dropped, it felt like an eternity: anticipation, a glimmer of hope, a tiny dose of fear and self-doubt; as the wax landed time seemed to catch up. Ultimately everyone was pleased, a smattering of embarrassed giggles to help them through it, but all Beca could do was watch how Chloe's eyes dilated, pulsing her enjoyment like a badge of honour as she carried on - the candle moving closer as she tried out drips and flows as she'd practised.

"Wow, this is really nice actually." She beamed at Jessica after a few indulgent moments, before setting the candle down and turning to Beca for more guidance.

Beca recovered from the sight of it all, though not as quickly as she'd have liked. "Good right?" She went to touch Chloe's arm, thinking better of it half way through the motion. "Sorry, try running your fingers through the wax, feel how the heat lessons in one place as you spread it out a little, but others grow warmer in turn. As the wax gets colder you can drop more onto it to keep the temperature up - multiple wet layers will self heat though, so make sure you can spread it around if it gets uncomfortable for anyone. Pushing your fingers through the wax until you can see the skin beneath is good practise when you're starting out anyway, it means you can check for the acceptable pinking, a sign that your canvass is feeling the warmth, or worse: a blotchy white, or red edges… if you see that, stop immediately - regardless of pleasure - because that's the beginning of a burn… Understand?"

"Yes. Ooo, it's silky… and messy, eugh." Chloe's face twisted a little, torn between the pleasure of it and the gunk now under her nails. "But only a slight pinking - and no white or red". Jessica leaned closer to verify Chloe's claim at 20/20 eyesight while Beca sipped her tea to subtly allow her the time to check.

"It's okay Chloe, we'll do clean up after Jessica's turn. You ready?"

Jessica nodded, shifting on her stool a little. "Drip on me woman." The two had their fun, then Chloe took up the candle once more.

She held her arm out, made to move then stopped suddenly, dragging her torso round, she found the bowl and took another practise shot. "Sorry, just wanted to make sure." A sheepish smile, but Beca was proud of the careful steps Chloe approached the moment with.

Turning back, she started over and it was Jessica's turn to feel the warmth and stimulation afforded with wax play. Chloe took it upon herself to run her fingers through the liquid silk on her friend's skin, dripping in small intervals to miss her own hand. Perhaps only a minute slipped by, but it was enough time for them both to decide that candles would make a definite appearance in both their separate sex lives.

"So, how was that? Not so scary?" Beca knew the answers but asked anyway. "Okay, so for clean-up a good way is to flog the wax, but that's a chat for another day I think, mostly, laying on a flat-sheet will do: You can just push the wax off with your fingers once it's cool, it lands on the extra sheet, you bundle it all up and out for the wash, then collapse on your normal bedding. Please take a moment later to research a term called 'aftercare'… I really can't stress the importance of, at the very least, considering what you might need before a session - realising afterwards that you should've bought a cold compress - and now the store is closed - is irresponsible and frankly unacceptable."

She smiled brightly then, lecture over. "There's a larger wash basin in the toilet through that door - Chloe, these are for you." She handed her a packet of small disposable nail cleaners from the tray. "I'll pack these away and clear this up if you ladies wanted to take a moment to talk about it without me."

Beca busied herself tidying and replacing the items she'd used with clean ones, snuffing the candles and wiping the table down. There were a few wax crumbs on the floor and stools - it really does get everywhere - which she swept up before returning to her computer to make some notes. She replied to an email order with an acknowledgement then printed it off. She'd just boxed up those items as the women were coming back through. "All sorted? Ready to fake a bathroom break and dash out the door?"

She chuckled with them for a few moments as they shook their heads playfully before they all went back to their teas. "Okay Jess, what's next?"

Jessica was much more comfortable now, appreciating how caring and attentive Beca was, without sensing judgement, she simply proffered forward her list again and explained she's to get one thing from each line.

Beca held out her hand gently, "May I? Perhaps I can help pick the easier, softer options to get you started with?"

Jessica smiled gratefully, "please, as you can tell - this is all very new to me."

"And you, anything you want to look at yet?"

Chloe wanted to do it all, but today wasn't about her, "Not yet, moral support remember." She promised herself she'd be back though, if ever she got a partner in the near future.

Beca looked at the list in more detail this time, taking in each kink and cataloguing what she stocked: actively thinking about items, sizes and intensities verses vanilla suitability. "Crikey, let's get cracking then." She glanced at the clock, deciding it was going to take quite some time to show them everything in detail. "Sorry, let me just make a call, then I'm all yours."

Jessica heard her phone through a favour as she asked someone to come and cover the store. While Chloe made another tea for everybody, Beca moved around the rooms, pulling various items from drawers under numerous displays, placing them in bags and a box before moving on. Chloe nudged Jessica's leg under the desk, "what do you think of her?" She asked under her breath.

"Beca? I think she's great. I didn't realise how scared I was, but she's really set me at ease here, you know? I was a little embarrassed about the whole thing, but I think it's lovely here… Don't you?"

"Oh, totes, she's been really great at making me feel included. I feel like most shops would ignore me and follow the credit card, trying to force a bigger sale or something, but she seems more concerned with spending time teaching, rather than just sending us on our way without a clue but having made a decent profit." She took another second to rake her gaze over Beca's form. "I think she's amazing." Chloe's smile was large, doe-eyed, and framed with a blush.

"Oh my god, Chloe, you like her!?"

"Well, what's not to like?" She tilted her head and unabashedly appraised Beca's slight body; notably shorter than Chloe, with long brown hair to contrast her own red waves, a smattering of ink that sparked a desire to see if more were waiting to be discovered, those tight skinny jeans, "Ow!"

Jessica pinched her. "You're drooling: perv."

"Shut up." But it was all smiles and harmless banter.

The door opened with a flourish then, a whirlwind of boobs and legs bursting through. "Do not fear, I am hear!"

Beca didn't miss a beat. "My hero." Dry, sarcastic, perfect. "Thanks though, wave to Jessica and Chloe… This is Stacie, ignore her, she's on day release."

Everyone said their hello's and Stacie helped herself to a tea and a handful of biscuits. "Right, we're disappearing to my office, that box is for account 3:15 in the tray, I've not tracked it yet, if you feel like doing more than eating."

"Ooo, that an offer?" Stacie winked salaciously.

"You couldn't handle me." Beca's smile was full, all charm and pearly whites. She seemed to naturally pulse with confidence, but when Stacie was here the room held something more, bigger; as if they both privately sparred with a pressure bubble under their words. If you paid attention, it felt like the room took in more static, or less oxygen, perhaps a lethal mix of the two.

It reminded Chloe of being on a plane through ascent, feeling the pressure build and culminate till it threatened to be unpleasant, the reminder that it could be turbulent ahead - the promise of unmatched views that could take your breath at the top. She could bask there before getting exactly what she wanted when she went back down.

Now that Chloe was paying attention to it, she could feel how the energy could ratchet up, or dispel just as easily. She couldn't identify it, but Chloe could feel that whatever it was, she was more attuned to whatever Beca was putting out there - considered how readily she could get on that plane with a one way ticket. She awaited each pulse as it coaxed at her skin, or tickled it, depending on what Beca would offer out at any given moment.

She watched her turn on her heal, sweeping the box into her hands as she went and stood by the kitchen door. "Jessica, you still want moral support to come along?"

It was a friendly enough tone, but she understood why Beca was asking: if Chloe came along, there'd be no hiding her sexual explorations once the box was unpacked. She debated for a moment too long.

"Hey it's cool… I can drink tea, maybe keep practising in the kitchen?" She furrowed her brow, then quickly added, "or read a book, or something?" She didn't want to impose on Beca's space, after all.

Beca nodded. "Anything you like, I'll show you to my study where the books are free to read."

"No, it's fine, we're all learning right?"

"Well Beca's top shelf, so not her." Stacie called, the others not quite sure why she sing-songed at them.

"You sure? Genuinely, this is your thing, and if you're comfy and don't need me…"

"Come on, you liked the wax, so why not? Just, no judging?"

Beca stood taller. "I don't tolerate any judgement: not here, not anywhere near me." Suddenly stern, she hit Chloe with a heavy gaze.

One that she felt in every fibre of her being… Beca's private airline suddenly pressed tight against her chest. "I would never…" Chloe shook her hands, her voice soft and breathy. Hurt at the thought, and feeling chastised despite her unwavering loyalty.

"Come along then." Beca's tone was back to normal and they both shuffled after her - Chloe quicker to move than Jessica.

Stacie tutted then smiled to herself, muttering into her cup of tea. "And into the forest went little red riding hood."  _Bad Beca._


	3. Chapter 3

They followed Beca past their coats that she'd previously hung for them, through the kitchen where Chloe had made the teas, and up a thin flight of stairs that turned back on itself. Walking the length of the corridor past four more doors to the end, where frosted glass opened to reveal a spacious office; complete with desk, shelves, a coffee table and three small sofas arranged around it, and another kitchenette to the right wall… Chloe was impressed and only slightly concerned over how many kettles one person needs in a single building, but she liked the comfort of hot drinks they afforded so decided not to comment, or more accurately: not to mock.

Beca placed the box down and moved to boil the kettle and reach for more cups - Chloe chewed and rolled her lips together, choosing to tuck her bag along with Jessica's on the corner of the nearest unit, all the while trying to swallow the chuckle that pulled at her lips and persistently knocked at the base of her teeth, fighting for escape.

"The first door back out to the left is another wash room, please make yourselves at home." She busied herself in the kitchenette to give Jessica and Chloe a moment to try and get comfy as they stepped more prominently into her space.

"Wow, is this your library?" Chloe walked slowly in front of the bookshelves, her head tilted to scan the spines. She turned when she heard a small chuckle.

 _So inquisitive._  "That's just my business collection, you know, copies of what I sell should anyone have a question that directly refers to a section. There's a couple that I have the full set of revised editions and volumes that I should sell, but I like to keep it simple and only offer one at a time, usually the original - then as I get to know the customer I can tailor the offering."

"You sell all these?" Jessica sidled up to Chloe, equally fascinated.

"I do. But please don't quiz me, my brain isn't in book mode and I sell over 500 spines." She paused and pointed to yet another door neatly tucked by the end window. "That's my private study."

"Could I?" Chloe's eyes lighting up with a sense of childlike joy and promise.

All of a sudden Beca was unwilling to refuse her, the thought to do so never quite fully manifesting inside her star-struck mind. Instead, all she could do for an fistful of dreadfully long seconds was nod like the silly car-heads. "P- please do, I meant it when I said make yourselves at home."

They all moved to the bright corner, Beca leaned forward and grasped the handle, throwing the door in a little too forcefully from her momentary stuttering embarrassments, then stepping back to allow entry. She again found herself studying the redheads face to read her emotions as she watched her take the first hesitant step, then a second, before Chloe turned slowly on the spot, seemingly in awe as she looked at how nearly 2000 books had been crammed neatly into every available bit of wall space.

"Never enough room for books it seems, and not enough time to indulge in them all that often either." Beca new what she'd find at every shelf if she were to look more closely, what was the saying:  _A place for everything, and everything in its place,_  the control in her made sure she knew where things belonged, and that they remained there. She smiled to herself from the comfort of knowing she had a system that worked.

She wasn't prepared though for that same control to stand up and v-poke her in the eyes with how Chloe looked like she undeniably belonged there too. Her body buzzed with the surety of it, rooting her with a need to keep Chloe as close as her skin.

Chloe's smile held a reverence reserved for a religious wonder or an orgasm, and Beca was suddenly fighting the urge to take her and break her till all she could do was cry out her name… The strength she had to restrain herself with was momentarily shocking.

The images flashed in her mind, somehow certain that Chloe's orgasm stricken features would indeed be pretty darn close to a real life religious wonder - regardless of her attempts to reign herself in, she knew that somewhere deep down she'd just cemented a need so deep it could pull her to the riverbed: the comfortable weight of wanting to worship Chloe stretched it's limbs within her veins and tickled her blood as it whispered through her, threatening not to leave… Her eyebrow quirked, and as she felt herself take an uncontrolled step closer to the woman she froze, fighting back the strength of her impulses toward Chloe…  _Oh Shit._  She was really going to have to watch herself. Clearing her throat - and her mind - she offered hot drinks at the sound of the kettle coming to boil behind her.

With two coffees and a tea made, Beca kicked off her shoes, feet folding under herself as she relaxed into the sofa. "Okay, so we're gonna have to talk about it eventually, but did you want to start anything off Jessica? Maybe tell us how you came to be out looking for these kind of shops?" Again Beca was friendly, she could own the conversation and rush through it, but instead she tried to take the time to go slow; to make sure she wasn't pushing either of them.

Chloe, for her part, simply snuggled down on her own sofa, mirroring Beca's lack of shoes and folded pose as she sipped from her mug. She winked to her friend encouragingly and simply waited for Jessica to recount her journey so far.

She smiled back, then opened up. "Well, I'm new, clearly… but my boyfriend asked me to get some things for the bedroom: for us, I guess. He gave me the list and addresses, saying that the stores were in the area. So we loaded up the Sat-Nav and set to it. The first store was kind of just a tester for us - we had no idea what to expect - but it seemed too, I don't know, male orientated?" She quirked an eyebrow to Chloe who gave a small nod of agreement in return.

"When we pulled up to the second one, we couldn't even go in." She chuckled as Chloe's features cringed with her own - even the outside had looked seedy somehow. "It wasn't like this, so off putting and… well we didn't even try it. We did a quick google search for some different places 'off-list' and your friend's address was the closest, so we tried there - actually making it through the door but it was like a furniture workshop or something, all these different stools and chairs and, I want to say, canes? Anyway, we got talking to the woman and she told us to come to you, and here we are."

Beca nodded, then pointed to the box. "And this list, how did you agree it?"

"We were just on one of our dinner dates and went back to mine, had a few drinks and started talking about fantasies; flirt talk, you know? Nothing out of the norm for us." She smiled coyly at her own admittance. "He stayed the night, left the list on the table and sent me a saucy text to wake up to telling me about it. I called Chloe for breakfast and we did all the girl talk about trying new stuff, googled some basic things, then set off shopping hoping to find - I don't know - a starter pack, or kit or something?"

Beca sat forward and put her coffee down on the floor, sighing gently. "Okay, usually these things should be discussed - not directed, but if you're sure you want to explore all of this, the list, for yourself I mean and not just for him…" Her question trailed off as she took in how the women looked to each other.

They shared a smile, Beca's question was very similar to what Chloe had been asking Jessica this morning so she knew her answer. "Yeah, I mean, I'm happy to give most things a go; can't really say I don't like something without trying it first."

"Well, if you're happy then I'll talk you through it all. I actually quite like how he's given you the free reign to choose what you might want, rather than a strict list, but it also makes it a little bit harder for me you know? I've tried to start small and shall we say 'entry level', but I need you to speak up and not just accept whatever is in here, okay?" She finished her coffee and cleared the table, not really needing to wait for a response - after all, it wasn't actually a question; her dominant nature making it rhetorical at most. returning her mug to the kitchenette and pulled out bottles of water for everyone and placing them on the table, before scooting up to the box. "Want me just to empty it all out or start small?"

Jessica's laugh was short, but free and beautiful all the same. "Maybe start small, foreplay right?"

Chloe coughed out her tea suddenly. She croaked out a sorry, but eagerly sat forward despite herself. Beca threw her a flirty wink, she really couldn't help herself.

She could however, help to try and make today as gentle as she knew how and, having had numerous vanillas referred to her in the past, she was pretty confident that most women either found masturbatory aides or entry-level bondage a comfortable place to start. Recalling how she'd watched the women give the vibrators only a cursory glance at best when they'd first walked in, she decided to go with 'kit items' as Jessica had called them.

"Okay kids, we've seen the wax and I think it's a winner." She delved into the box, "Let's compliment that with a blindfold or gag. Now, not everyone will agree with me - and we don't have the time to run through how I came about all of my beliefs today - but I do believe everything in the bedroom - and BDSM - is a play on stimulation; from pleasure to pain and anywhere in between, at least one way or the other, right; even penetration… from a teasing finger to so full I can't walk - It's all based on sensation levels. Wax, cupping, ice and even fire, are temperature play… water, glass, candles… are some of those tools. These are types of deprivation that heighten other feelings as something fundamental is removed. I think even the most mundane act of turning off the lights is a part of that spectrum, we're just going up the lift a bit? Though I do think you should avoid the gags for now… You can always try them later."

They nodded along with her explanations while she handed out a few sets to each. "Chloe I know your just support, but I figured you'd like to hold things too. Pass them about, see what material you like against your eyelids." Jessica moved to sit with Chloe and they eagerly discussed the lace, fur and leather options for the blindfolds. "Check the elastic and fastenings, are they comfy on your scalp? Now Jessica, I've tried to be fair to you and honour the list, but you should also know that everything comes in a world of varieties, and whilst I know you're keen, I've tried to select 'single-purpose' items…. Silk blindfold lengths for instance could be used as gags or restraints… I've tried to leave those modifiers out because I get the impression your partner is trying to get you to run before you can walk, but I'm willing to show you anything if you think I'm wrong, or you actually want to?"

Chloe quirked an eyebrow to Jessica, "not just me then. But it's your sex life too… Want to take a short sprint?" She rocked to the side and nudged her friend as they giggled openly for a few seconds.

"Nope, I appreciate the slow caution thank you." She touched the lace again. "And I like this one." Handing it back to Beca with an eyebrow twitch.

"And the gag? We can spend a bit of time making sure it fits to your jaw and teeth, but I'd really rather you waited: Not being able to say yes, no, or stop - or anything else - takes an immense amount of trust: There's this non-verbal validation that you need to be certain your partner will be vigilant enough to constantly look for… Not to mention how you'll probably have to be comfortable with excessive salivation." It was a statement, but her inflection raised her words to a question.

Jessica shook her head. "Yeah, maybe we'll just stick to oral if he wants to shut me up." It wasn't clear to Beca if the 'no' was for the dribbling or an assessment of trust, but at least she'd chosen to wait - for whichever reason - so she decided not to push the topic further.

"Good thinking." Beca took back the items and made of point of discarding the gags into another box tucked to the other side of her sofa. "Moving on then: roleplay is on here and that's pretty vague. If we take a step back and consider what that could even entail - which broadly, is any kind of adopting a persona, emulating a quality to best please your partner, to more full character representation… I'd say the extreme end for those just starting out would be prescribed re-enactments where any slip earns a harsh punishment, but with the time of course to research and learn, perhaps you might find comfort in everything being detailed in advance?" Other than wide eyes holding up frowns Beca didn't get much of a response, she carried on much like earlier; not wanting to dwell on a potential form of embarrassment for the women.

"That's just my opinion when considering beginners though, there's a larger consensus of extremes, and the air-quoted taboos too, that long-practised members tend to agree on: concentration camping and interrogations, faecal play, certain age and rape scenes during roleplay, that sort of thing. Just remember, extreme isn't bad, it's often just close to a hard limit is all - and our limits change drastically from person to person… even our erogenous zones vary, so why not everything else too, you know?" She waited while the women glanced and smiled at each other, perhaps they've already discussed as friends how different their bodies and minds are.  _Good_.

"But I think there's a few easy ways to go: you can do the standard sexy nurse or maids that most adults are at least aware of, the fictional character based stuff like Lady Croft needs help, or take back a bit of power as a police officer… they're all quite uncomplicated roles to play and explore and I think it's easy for most of us to know what to expect in each, so here are those outfits; be careful though, you might not want to be a disarmed officer and him have the truncheon." Again Beca handed out the items and materials. "Now Croft is more of a lycra feel and will take some undressing if you're looking to pair roleplay with penetrative sex, whereas the maid is easy access but the lace might be too coarse; again all things to consider… run the seems back and forth over your wrists, chances are if it's irritating there it'll be irritating to your cheeks or thighs too. Of course we can look at more demanding roles, but with each added complexity you may find it more problematic to start with."

"Ooo, I quite like that actually… reassuringly tight." Beca cocked her head, imagining what else this redheaded wonder might 'quite like', and how Beca would get her there. _Shit me,_   _I'm gonna have a problem with this one._

"I'm totally thinking the maid, I just want to say 'let me clean that for you' before I suck him off!" Jessica clasped her hand over her mouth and flashed beetroot, while Beca spun her gaze around - glad for the distraction from the loop her mind was pulling her through. "Oh Beca I'm sorry, that was so crass!"

Chloe's eyes bugged out and all Beca could do was laugh, hard and loud. "It's fine, honestly," she stage-whispered next, "I do work in a sex shop…" Her smile was genuine as she drank more coffee. "He should be guiding you to what his preferences are, just as I'm sure you have you own too, but I don't think there's any harm in going slow and starting small - even if it's not to either liking, it'll give you the chance to experience stepping into a role and to explore how you feel about that. So, maid then?"

Chloe nudged her sideways again to get an answer. "Yes, the maid please."

"There's a full length mirror in the bathroom so you can see what they're like on… First left - Oh! Here!" She raised a paper bag to each of them, an assortment of stockings, suspenders, teddies, bralettes and negligees could be found in each. "I guessed sizes, but I'm usually not too far off, they'll give you an idea at the very least." She smiled as she watched the confused then grateful expressions move over Chloe's face, a hesitant hand slowly rising to reach for the bag, unsure but constant in its slow advances.

"What, me too?" Chloe couldn't deny she was excited, but still, she was only tagging along.

Beca smiled, an eye roll dragging the quirk of her lips about with it. "Well, you can sit here with a book if you'd prefer…" It was a chuckle, playful, tone bored and nonchalant, while her eyes glittered with an undercurrent of mischief and a massive helping of charm that should have bowled Chloe over… but to her it all felt more like a dare - one that Chloe accepted.  _Game on Beca, game on._

After almost thirty minutes of typing up her sale item notes and yet more emailing, Beca nearly went on the search but the sudden ringing of her phone kept her at the desk. "Spectrum Designs."

"Only me - seriously, caller ID!"

"What's up Legs?" Beca swung back in her chair, absently twisting the chord through her fingers again.

"Heard something interesting while I was raiding your fridge…" She trailed off, hoping Beca would bite - she didn't. "You know, how sometimes the sound travels from the bathroom - that's currently got a perfect redhead in it who fully intends to knock your pants clean off you with what she's trying on…" Her tone was dry, but Beca could hear the smile through the phone.

Beca croaked out a sound that was nowhere near a word, eyes wide, her hand as limp as her jaw. "She's there isn't she?! I hear footsteps! Mitchell!?" Chloe was coming through the doorway, not looking up from the intricate belt as she stepped diagonally up to Beca.

"Thanks legs, I mean, Legs - bye." She hung up not quite able to shift her gaze from Chloe's hands, and frankly, not quite able to focus on her fingers with the shorts pressing into a perfect amount of thigh on show. With each step she took Beca pushed herself further into her chair, never blinking.

"Beca? How do the guns stay in… I can't work it out and I don't want to break anything?" Still she moved closer almost between Beca's thighs, stopping short just before, "Is there a button or something?" She looked up then, dropping the holder and shrugging her shoulders. "Neither of us can work it out…" She tipped her head to the side - pleased to see the dilated pupils, the open mouth, how Beca's grip on her chair turned her knuckles white. She was very pleased. "Beca?"

"Huh?!" She snapped her head up then, the chair bouncing her upright as she flinched - chest height.  _Dear God_. "Lovely." She could only swallow. "You look, lovely." Beca closed her eyes but didn't have the strength to keep them shut - Chloe was too enticing.

"Hush now, I'm not finished…" She waved an H&K dismissively. "What do I do with these - they don't stay up?" She held the costume Lady Croft guns out to her.

Beca, looking back down at the legs and skin in front of her, couldn't help but smile, oh so lovely. She panted lightly through her mouth, not risking a deep breath in through her nose… If she caught any scent of arousal from Chloe right now she wouldn't be able to stop herself.  _She's playing you like a cheap fiddle: Move it Mitchell!_

Kicking her feet she rolled herself away, finally taking in a full breath. "They clip…" she got up and reached forward, she dragged her eyes up and over Chloe's hips, appreciating the tight shorts and how they hugged her skin. The belt and thigh straps were tight, arousingly tight, but the holster slings were a little slack. Cute in its innocence, but disappointingly loose, especially noting how Chloe had fastened the rest oh so form-fittingly well. Placing a foot forward she brought her palm to one hip, dipped her head and rolled her shoulders under the guns - forcing Chloe to draw her hands in close to her bust as the other foot and palm echoed out the same movements. "But these should sit snug to your skin for the holsters to fit, you need to tighten and reclip the straps like this…"

Beca un-popped the top push buttons to either sling with a skill and speed that made Chloe hold her breath, but it was quickly dragged from her as Beca pulled up sharply and looped the buttons back down a further two holes. Pressing them tight together, she took a lingering second to feel Chloe's body tremble infinitesimally before ghosting her fingers out and rotating the holsters one hundred and eighty degrees to align over the top push button that was now looped over and facing out - pausing, she finally looked Chloe in the eyes - then pushed hard: the loud clicking masking the quick inhale but not the gasp. She pinched her tongue between her teeth as she watched Chloe's eyes darken, not sure if she wanted to keep looking, or lean her against the shelves till she threw her head back. Taking her hands in her own, Beca pushed her knuckles down over Chloe's ribs with enough weight they rocked from bone to bone, bouncing out a quivering breath each time. Lower still, she easily guided the guns into each holder without even blinking. She took the half a step to fill the space where Chloe's arms had been folded against herself, daring her to fight her with an energy that rooted Chloe to the spot. With a perfectly timed wink she pushed the muzzles over raised magnets and in a heartbeat she was gone.

She moved to the fridge then leaned against the counter, dipping the tip of her tongue into the bottle before taking a small sip - savouring the dry mouth sensation she wasn't used to getting. "Each holster has a discrete button to release the clips… If ever you find yourself needing to twist the angle slightly. Water?" She quirked an eyebrow and angled the bottle forward an inch in smug offering.

"I - What - No - Thanks." Panting, and utterly aroused Chloe struggled to pull herself together.

Jessica took that as her cue and made her appearance. She really did look amazing as a maid, but Beca had her crotch set on the redhead, practically making her claim already. She smiled to herself as she watched Chloe bounce on the spot with joy.

"Oh my god, Jess! You look fantastic!" She all but skipped over to her, "Do you feel good? Think he'll like it?! Wait, say your line again!"

"Chloe, no! Get your head off my boyfriend's cock and stop being a perv - Sorry Beca, she's incorrigible."

"Hey, I'm a free spirit!"

"You're something." Jessica's eye-roll said it all, but Beca still needed a second to fully recover, sipping at her water trying to douse the flames inside. "Come on you, let's get changed… Oh hey, you fixed the guns?!"

"Check this out," and all too easily Chloe found the latches and swivelled the holsters free from their clips, Beca nearly applauded her for the previous act but settled for a raised eyebrow - high. "In case they dig in!" She beamed at Beca, making the silent statement that she'd known all along, and although Beca had indulged and rendered her beyond aroused all too easily - it was clear that ultimately Chloe had won that round.

They disappeared then, leaving Beca to pull herself back under control,  _this redhead is putting me through it_ , and her emotions seem hell bent on doubling the urges. She knew she'd have to work hard to burn off this tension before the day was out, especially if she was going to the club tonight.

Aubrey really did owe her after this.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca heard the bathroom door opening and the smattering of voices drawing closer, she pushed out a final stabilising breath and moved back to the sofa to await their re-entry.

"Sorted?" She started to lay out an assortment of small items.

"Oh my god Beca, the quality of these are insane!" Jess was still feeling the high from it all. "I love the maid." She flumped down into her seat gripping a few undergarments, "and these are gorgeous."

Beca took a quick glance,  _that they are_ , "I love a few of those actually." She really did. "Right then, let's take a look at some things that can go with the underwear, or in it, or in you."

Almost an hour came and went while kegal balls and remote love eggs were shaken, tested on the nose and discussed. Clitoral bullets were chosen, with the garments to match and some negligees ranging from enticing and sweet to scandalous suspender sets. The items didn't relate to anything in particular to Jessica's list, but it was the best way Beca could think of to ease the vanillas in, and she used the time to gauge what stimulations, however small, each woman was favouring.

"Now, slightly awkward question before the next item," Beca purposefully got up and busied herself folding the other costumes into a separate box by the door, trying to keep her back to Jessica to allow her the privacy of a blush if needed. "Can you stand for extended periods in a toe touch without repositioning your hands to keep balance?" She put the kettle on before sitting back down. "And, can your partner thrust at that angle effectively?"

Beca threw Jessica a wink and a grin, trying to ease the feelings that came with overly personal questions. She was glad of it. "Urm, like… what, sorry?"

Chloe took a moment to note how LAUNDRY had been scrawled on the side of Beca's box in a black Sharpie - the handwriting askew enough to cement her early belief that Beca was indeed left-handed, before she stage whispered a reply to Jess: her smile suspiciously all-too-bright. "Like being bent over the counter and taken from behind, but there's no counter so you bend all the way, grip his ankles and pray to god he doesn't pile drive you into the floor!" She finished with a toothy grin and a pleased sigh -  _Damn_. Beca could ruin that redhead for days… Again, she took a steadying breath.

"Oh! Well, urm, sure, I guess… We used to dance and stretch a lot in college, so…?" Jessica looked between the others, seeming to ask them if they thought she indeed had that skill.

Chloe nodded at her in answer: "Yes Jess; if I can still do it - which I can FYI, you can too." Her wink was all too salacious.

"Okay," Beca returned to the box, her tone a little too high for her liking. "Let's presume that you're not going to be completing all these acts in one session, and let's say that if you can't today you might practice stretching for a week or so… Either way," she pulled out a belt-like strap of webbing and unrolled it across the table, "this little darling will tick two off your list."

Jessica could see the four loops stitched to it, she hesitated, a little too long, and Chloe squeezed her knee gently.

"Hey, let's take a look first and I'll talk you through it… Your man has sent you out for restraints, so I'm assuming you've either talked about that with him, or Chloe this morning. Still not running here, these cuffs don't detach so it's another single use item - no need to worry about being bound to a bed and left there!" Her smile was knowing and light all at the same time. "The problem is, I'm well known for only selling velcro cuffs to those I don't trust and that's a massive insult to anyone in the community… But," she slid a three foot pole inside the webbing, making it rigid and both more appealing and frightening all at once. "Go home with a restraint bar, I dare say he won't even notice and will likely worship you for it!"

Both women sat bug-eyed and immobile. "It's not that scary; here:" Beca swiped up the restraints and stood back from the coffee table, digging her toes into her think-pile rug she had laid out between the door and coffee table. With a grace and speed not thought possible she pulled the pole back out half way, strapped her own feet to the wider cuffs on the outside. Securing one wrist and then the other, she planted her feet as wide as the webbing would let, then smoothly inched the pole back along to the end.

"Look, there's a small detail here in the middle that you can use to move the bar… See how I can't reach my cuffs with it fully in place?" She flailed her hands around to emphasize, "so he thinks I'm completely bound to his will, but…" Beca again inched the pole back along the webbing, "once the pole is no longer keeping the strap taught," she moved her feet together again and released the velcro to one of her wrists, "I can unstrap myself completely!"

She squatted down in the centre of the rug abruptly, looking to the women with upright eyes once more. "This position is easier when your muscles and balance are still learning." She consciously left the webbing and pole behind, comforted by the knowledge that if anyone were to fall they couldn't hurt themselves in the middle of her foam-underlaid burgundy rug, and returned to the sofa. "So, less scary? Or did I just give you an eyeful for no reason?"

Chloe's throat bobbed, trying to swallow her arousal - it didn't help - and she knew Beca would read her body like a neon sign… her pupils had already betrayed her, even if she managed to control the shallow breaths the flushed skin was beyond her. She couldn't function beyond replaying the sight of Beca bent over in front of her, chin up, breasts almost spilling out, her skin pinking from the new angle... It had been an eyeful, but it was a vision Chloe couldn't quite get over. All she had the strength to do was squeeze her thighs together, trying desperately not to push her sex into the seat in search of friction. She kept her eyes fixed on Jessica, watching intently as she tried to fasten the restraints, begging herself not to look at Beca - just in case.

"Now: I wouldn't normally advocate such blatant trickery to both comply with a dominants' wants, and to circumvent the issue of trust - it's a very underhanded play… but I've already stated that I think your partner is pushing you, and only you can decide if you want the private knowledge of 'escape' as a kind of backup." Beca tilted her head, trying to gauge once more how Jessica felt about trusting her partner, or not.

But she was too focused on trying to strap herself in to really offer out an answer - instead, Jessica collapsed safely in a heap on her arse: her feet and hands held in place in the air.

All at once Chloe could breathe and she laughed freely. Finally she glanced at Beca again, and the winks they sent each other were light and easy, but somehow still tender and knowing.

"Hey, what's this pocket for?" Still with her knees by her shoulders and hands strapped above her sex, she tried to reach an ankle cuff, then wiggled her foot, eventually giving up and awkwardly pointing to the side.

Both women approached but only Chloe was empty handed. "That, is a very good question, with a wonderful answer…" Beca knelt down and clipped an inch square box inside that little pocket. Chloe sat so close she may as well be on Beca's lap, her arousal replaced with an innocent kind of interest that didn't understand boundaries. Beca however, was not so innocent of mind. She took a deep breath to steady herself, Chloe's hair still smelled of the pine candle she accidentally held herself over earlier, the lingering scent calming her. "Breathe slowly."

Jessica breathed out and Beca turned a dial in her hand a few degrees, she waited for Jessica to fill her lungs the pressed a silent button briefly and Jessica's eyes went wide.

"Just concentrate on breathing." Beca kept giving small encouragements as she pressed her remote for longer seconds each time. "Great Jessica, bit stronger now…" Another twist and a three second press. "Good." She kept her voice friendly and light, purposefully not dropping her tone to sensual. She glanced at Chloe, "touch the end of the bar if you want."

Chloe didn't hesitate so Beca pressed her button again, short quick successive little shocks tickled both the women… nothing too strong: soft enough to not be painful or arousing, but enough to bring the promise of pleasure to the forefront.

She chuckled gently, "Now, falling on your arse sometimes has it's benefits." She put the remote in Jessica's hand and watched her line up a thumb over the button, ever careful not to touch her. Lacing her fingers with Chloe's on the end of the bar she took hold of the redhead's other wrist, guiding her gently to cup a knee. Moving her wrist forward and squeezing their fingers together, she used Chloe to move Jessica's legs down until the bar rested squarely across the seam of her jeans. "Push the button Jessica, it's okay."

Jess waited a second, took a deep breath, then another, and pressed her thumb down. Nothing happened.

Well, they all felt the gentle tinglings of the electric shocks, Beca and Chloe through their fingers, Jessica through each cuff… But nothing to her sex. Beca smiled, "See, that fear is why I like to help you understand… it's really nothing sinister, your skin has to be touching these gold coloured contact pads for you to feel anything."

"Fucking hell Beca, that was like some crazy trust exercise!" Jessica balked. Chloe chuckled at her.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, here… put a finger against the middle." She let go of Chloe's hands and waited until Jessica found the centre of the bar, watching her anchor her hand awkwardly but surely against the contact pad. "Now, press it again."

Not hesitating this time, Jessica held down the button, her brow furrowed but her smile was soft. She could tell that with a bit of practise this position could afford a wealth of pleasure. Beca for her part, took the small seconds to remember how Jess moved easily, deciding that the tense leg at the start of the afternoon was more nerves than a sign of physical aches.

"Okay ladies," Beca took the remote back and undid the cuffs to allow Jessica to close her legs and sit up. "That should give you a good idea of what this darling is capable of, I'll make us all some cocos to calm down to. Take a seat and play with the dial - contact pads on your wrists; turn it up, try short presses and long ones… try to count how many seconds it takes before it feels painful, or what strength. When it feels as though there's an itchy burning sensation that's probably your limit, depending of course on how you respond to that pulsing through you."

The sound of spoons and cups made a safe backdrop to the giggles and hums the women let fall until Beca returned to the table once more. "Right, the main thing I want you to take away from that is limits… If you know the sensation is too much at a certain level or duration of time - tell your partner before you get strapped in. Make sure you trust that they won't abuse your bound position by forcing you to endure more. Are we good with safe words?"

"Uh huh, we looked those up earlier," she nodded. "Pick a word that wouldn't be used in sex, or roleplay, so it's always clear you're saying it as a 'stop' word."

"And…" Beca tucked her feet under herself again, "make sure your partner knows what it is, and that it IS a stop word before you begin - random words might not make people stop straight away."

"Why else would they think I'd say… I don't know, onomatopoeia? It's hardly arousing or an in-the-moment thing!"

Beca's gaze hardened a little again, just slightly, just round the edges, but Chloe felt the weight of it regardless. "Unless you're in a teacher/student scene perhaps… But no, generally it's not… It's also probably really hard to say when you feel stuck in a moment and on the verge of panic, maybe short of breath, or struggling to push out such a syllabic-heavy word clear enough for them to hear and react to." She paused for the possibilities to sink in. But then she sipped her coco and smiled on. "The traffic light system is naff but known by everyone: Green is good, Red is stop, Yellow is the cautionary 'okay, but maybe change it up, don't push much harder', or similar."

"Even pedestrians know it." Jessica thought aloud, nodding to herself.

"We all know it, but you should trust him to listen to you, and your body, before exploring - even in the basic of sexual acts, everyone should have that trust." Beca tried to add enough weight to her tone to really express how key honoring limits is… She wasn't convinced that Jess understood quite how important it is to not just be at the mercy of someone else's whims, but in time she hoped she'd get it. "Okay, so what do we think of the restraints, and then the little electrode add on?"

"Loved the shocks, less so the bar… my arse hurts."

Beca very literally choked on a laugh and spent far too many painful seconds trying to stop the coco shooting from her nose. "I'm sorry," a cough, "I…" a splutter, "Ow," a sniff. She wiped under her eyes and composed herself. "Sorry, too funny."

Chloe beamed a wide, toothy smile over to Beca, but if someone asked she wouldn't be able to say if the chuckles were with Beca, or at her. Luckily, no one did.

"I'm afraid those particular shocks don't work without the bar… and as your list has a request for both I chose to combine the two into another single use item. I have plenty of options though if you wanted to go back down and look at some others?" She rubbed her nose again, the tingling of hot drink refusing to leave her.

"Mmmm," Chloe sat forward eagerly, "I think I saw some separate leather-like wrist straps, cute buckle things like a belt… with the right bedframe, Jess?"

Beca really,  _really_ , wanted to tie this woman down for a week. She wrapped her cup handle in a death grip and bit the inside of her cheek until she could push out a silent, shaky breath.

"But how would I check-off the shock thingy then?" Jessica waved a had at the table that also happened to be in Beca's direction - dragging her back from the edge of predatory.

"Well, there's the violet wands… imagine a portable dildo-like Tesla coil, with varying intensity and attachments," a quick wink for good measure and she was able to jump into the swing again, despite her vivid mind and wide pupils. "And like a vibrator, you can feel the sensation anywhere else you can think to put it. And the cuffs yes, any way your limbs will bend you can be bound - both are perks and concerns depending on the partner." She tilted her head, trying to read how much Jessica trusted her new boyfriend. "Never over a pace-maker though!" She added loudly and with a jerk of her cup. "A wand I mean - you can restrain whoever wants to be restrained… Well, as long as they're legal, understand and consenting, not owned already or like, an actual animal or something…" Yep, she was officially a bumbling idiot. "Oh fuck it, you know what I mean, I'll just trail off there and choke on more coco."

Chloe leaned the added few inches she needed to and squeezed Beca's knee, "Up until the actual animals, I think we got it thanks." Her lilt was teasing, but when she was done, she left her fingers there for as long as she could before rocking back in her chair and out of reach once more.

Jessica frowned at Chloe, "Dude, as in animals… don't blow a monkey called Bubbles, and don't get done by a horse." She grimaced and crossed her legs pointedly.

"She died from that I thought, didn't she? Urgh, what was her name?!" Her knees bouncing as she thought.

Beca chuckled at them both again, "yes, both valid examples - though I'm not sure if the monkey was proven, and it was a 'he'… Mr Hands - both are illegal anyway… what I meant was not actual animals - think 'pony play' - which is people behaving like animals: they're called furries, but some tops will still call you 'pet', even if it's just a term of endearment - not the same, but I think it's still in the broader spectrum."

"So like, what will I be called?" Jessica stared into her cup, not wanting to meet anyone in the eye all of a sudden. The air went thick and too heavy too quickly and Chloe and Beca shared an uncertain look.

"Well," Beca, always Beca to the rescue. She unfolded her legs, setting her cup and feet down at the same time. "What are some of the pet names you've been called before? Sorry - " Her eyes bugged out. "Slip of the tongue, I just mean: Baby, Honey, Sweetheart, my Love, any of those… Terms you respond positively to? Jess, Jessie, Smithy? A host of other nickname options that I don't know…" She nodded her head to the side, prompting Chloe to jump in and help out, before she barreled on. "Pet is common, Girl, Baby Girl, Slut even…" she trailed off as Chloe moved over to sit by her friend.

"I sometimes get called Red in the bedroom, but I can't think why?!" That at least earned the beginnings of a smile from Jessica, a chuckle from Beca.

It was too easy for her to picture calling Chloe 'Red': lips twitched with wanting to feel the name slide over her tongue as she imagined her breath caressing skin… She mentally shook herself, now was definitely not the time. "Hey, look…" Beca waited until she saw eyes flitting up at her, then she offered a small smile. "You're learning, it's okay not to have all the answers - especially the one's where it's not my place to give you… that's for you and him to work out. Try a few things, ask him what he might want to call you in the moment, test it out… if it doesn't work for you - tell him, try something else. Who knows what you'll pick between you, yeah?"

"Yeah," it was meek at best.

"This - you wondering over the details - is a good thing, but it's not a one-way street… He might also want to be called something other than his name, and you need to work that out with him too - It's not just on your shoulders Jess. And if ever you aren't comfortable with something, or want more even, you say so."

"So like, just because he wants you to call him 'Lord', doesn't mean he'll get it if you're not happy saying it?" Chloe was leaning in to Jess, but it was still a question to Beca.

"Totally right, and by the time he's taken you through this list of his you might find there's quite a bit that he won't get. And there's nothing wrong with that at all - don't let anybody ever make you feel bad for not wanting something, it's your body." She nodded her head firmly once as if to underline or embolden her words, before she decided that Jess could use a few moments to process her feelings about it all. "I'll be back in a sec… Anything else you want me to grab while I'm down there?" Chloe blinked through various images of Beca, down, grabbing. "Aside from the cuffs?" Beca eased her gaze between the two of them, Jess still looking small, Chloe looking as if she'd been caught in the act somehow.

Eventually they both managed a shake of their heads. "Okay, give me five, and a coffee please?" Beca disappeared then, leaving the friends to get comfy again whilst she went back downstairs and gathered up two wand kits with a few different heads, along with some wrist restraints; taking care to ensure she had the cuffs Chloe was talking about. She probably wouldn't be comfortable selling them instead of the velcro restraint bar, but she had to admit there was a need bubbling below the surface to see Chloe's wrists bound.

Stacie was on the phone so she threw her a cringing smile then climbed her stairs once more.


	5. Chapter 5

She deposited the newly retrieved items on the coffee table. "Right ladies, same with the blindfolds - touch them, feel them on your skin, buckle them up - twist and pull your wrists against them to see if anything pinches." She moved to her shelves reminding herself of some introductory book titles, before looping back to her sofa. With the drinks already made she plonked herself down and watched patiently as the women moved through various cuffs.

She tucked her feet under herself once more, holding her cup close to her mouth, her eyes keenly taking in every movement, every facial expression and tonal lilts available to her.

"I've used neckties before, but these feel a lot better, softer and more comfy." Chloe.

 _Keep it in your pants Mitchell._  She really was a vision, something Beca both wanted to keep pure and decimate all at the same time. She battled herself and her desires, not sure which impulse would win out, and not daring to guess what she'd do once the battle was won.

"I feel like if I'm tied down, I want to feel it as I pull, you know?"

"Something to make the squirming worth it?"

"Yeah, like handcuffs or something… more rigid?" Jess looked at Beca then.

She blinked a few too many times before being able to respond. "Mmmm, I know what you mean." She stretched to set down her mug before continuing. "The thing is with cuffs and wrists - there's a lot of damage that can be done; bondage play isn't as easy as getting pinned in position and having at it regardless… I mean, it is that easy, but it's not necessarily safe that way."

She moved behind her desk then, returning to her sofa a moment later with a rigid set of shackles… maybe a good half inch in body diameter, forged together with a solid two inch connector bar in the middle, maybe slightly less - definitely steel and heavy-duty looking. God only knows where they came from and Jessica didn't want to guess why she had them lying about in her office; in her desk drawer. "These aren’t as thick as say pillary stock cuffs, and metal so you still get that colder - harder sensation - though smoother than say police cuffs, but even so…" She held the shackle in her left hand and secured her opposite wrist in with the quick twist of a bolt. "You have to make sure to protect the whole wrist; nerves, ligaments, joints - the lot."

Beca held the shackle still and bounced her wrist around within it, yanking and pulling. "The cuff, any cuff, should be positioned so your inner wrist sits facing the anchor point - the other cuff, a bedframe, whatever - when you pull, you should feel the cuff against the top of your wrist, away from your palm. Never like this…" She shuffled in her seat to turn her lower back forward, looping her hands down behind her with both palms facing out - toward each hip. "You see: naturally my shoulders want to drag my hands apart and to the front, but if my wrists are bound like this, all the pressure rests against my very weak and fragile inner wrist… not good, so be careful not to squirm yourselves into a similar state in the bedroom." She brought her arms back around, sat squarely once more and unclasped herself, handing the bow shackles over. "It's all well and good being hedonistic in a moment, but as we go up the lift it's important to know - and be mindful - that all your moments are safe."

It took a few startled seconds, but eventually Chloe and Jessica were able to get into the swing of testing out the variety of cuffs on offer. A few more seconds passed and they were back to talking and trying items freely once more.

"Can I get a pair of these please…" Jessica held out a particularly thick set pair of leather cuffs with ample cushioning. "And some shackles? I'm undecided and I'm thinking I might want each at different times?"

"Sure," Beca's smile was small but genuine… Just as one cuff won't suit the entire population, she knew that most people had a range of moods and modes that call for different sensations, and she was glad that Jessica had picked up on that possibility herself. But with the decision made, it also meant she couldn't put off the electrical play any longer.

"Okay, a wand isn't something I sell lightly... I accept there's a level of risk with even the smallest of toys but, I never sell a wand without meeting the Top first… I'm sorry if that puts you in an awkward position, but I'm hoping that once I've shown you it - you can a least understand why I'm cautious and I'm happy to tell him as much. So - who wants to be my model?!" She very literally sat forward and rubbed her palms together with nothing short of a devious grin settling across her features.

Jessica wasted no time elbowing Chloe: "I did the bar… It's unequivocally your turn!"

"That's crazy Jess, I have no-one to wave a wand at me - So I'll repeat: It's your vagina!"

Beca watched the two women nudge at each other a few times then made the choice for them, well, mostly for herself, but who could blame her? "As time goes on and you get comfortable with any of these Jess, you might find that there's a lot of enjoyment to be had just in the play itself - it doesn't have to be a sexual act or part and parcel of your sex life… There's a surprisingly high percentage of people practising many aspects of BDSM that have never had - and never will have - a sexual relationship with their 'play-partner'. So Chloe, if you'll be so kind: recline back on your shoulders and discard your phone… your stomach exposed please." She told herself it was the 'no touch' rule with Jessica that had swayed the decision, but somewhere at the back of her mind a niggling voice was calling 'crap'; she wasn't quite able to fully convince herself it seemed… luckily Jess was too relieved to question it anyway.

"They're both by the door in our bags." Instead, she bounced to the other end of the sofa quicker than Chloe could blink, a shit-eating grin forming ear to ear. Beca busied herself with plugging in the foot plate to a floor socket under the table and placing the glass rake attachment close by while Chloe fought her own body: keen emotions wanting to throw her head back and give in already, her muscles trembling from the unknown. "The multiple tips of a rake or comb disperse the electricity so it's not as intense."

Eventually Chloe was able to lay back, taking large breaths, unsure but ultimately willing as she folded up her buttoned shirt - exposing her beautifully alabaster skin to the room... buttons straining over her bust from the new position.  _Shit me._

"Good, Any metal implants, piercings…?" She didn't need to elaborate; the sweeping arch of her gaze across Chloe's torso said enough. A shaking of the head was as much as she was getting by way of reply but decided that Chloe looked resigned and trusting so didn't push her for an outright answer… Besides, she wasn't finished explaining: "Wands create their own electro-magnetic field - it won't harm you, but it will kill a phone, laptop, camera, et cetera… so make sure all tech devices are at least a few meters away."

Beca moved slowly, giving Chloe the time to watch each action as she plugged the wand into the foot plate accessory before she squarely pushed the glass rake into the opening at the tip of the robust wand handle. "Again, never use these over medical items - a person has those for a reason, and that needs to be treated with respect: pace makers, hearing aides... If you're not sure, don't risk it!"

Beca was careful to sit where both women could see as she turned on the wand with the press of a foot and drew it down over her forearm in demonstration: directly touching her arm at first, then back a second time - hovering the rake just a few millimetres from her skin… the sound of the current practically doubled as it hissed and crackled it's way into Beca's body. "Now, this is electric, so like the bar Chloe - if you feel any itching or burning sensations I need you to tell me: this isn't an endurance test, it's goal is to stimulate, so if you're not okay - even in the slightest, you must tell me." Chloe nodded once, still trying to breathe evenly. "Give me your hand."

Instantly it was there - no question, no hesitation.  _Fuck I'm in trouble._  "I'm going to press it against your skin just like I've done on myself: the best description I can give you is a numb buzz, sort of like pins-and-needles before they get painful. "Ready?"

Chloe nodded again, smaller, but clear.

"I need to hear you say it."

She took a breath. "I trust you, how's that?"

 _That's perfect._  "Good, it'll do." Beca took the time to start on her own arm, drawing the wand tips down slowly - only taking her eyes off Chloe's face to glance over to Jessica, never so much as blinking as she tried to measure the approvals, or lack thereof, over the distracting sensations she was giving herself.

Down further still, over her wrist and then taking the first step over to Chloe's palm… One full second, and then it was gone. "That okay?"

The sensation really wasn't anything to write home about, and Chloe was honestly okay with it. "Lift going up then." Beca quipped, a playful and encouraging smile pulling at her lips, as she reset the wand above her own arm - not quite touching this time - "This is going to have a bit more bite to it, but I'm right here with you..." She pressed the plate once more then took that small hop from her skin over to Chloe's palm.

Chloe flashed her eyes up to Beca's in a daze as the electricity arced over into her skin: finger tips dancing from the gentle current, before Beca again pulled away. She found herself braced for something undefinable - even though Beca had tried to explain it, she had no real idea of what to expect and consequently feared the worst. Suddenly, after a heavy load of blinking dragged Beca's patient face back into focus, Chloe was able to breathe out and function.

"Hi there… You still okay?" Half a tease, but wholly needing to make sure Chloe was all right.

"Yeah, it's fine… good… not what I was expecting." She admitted quietly then, flicking her eyes to Jess - nodding a little in confirmation.

"Okay to keep going?" It was amazing how Beca continued to check in, how she always took the time to make sure… More amazing though, was how quickly the "yes" fell from Chloe's face in reply.

"Now remembering my lack of certain licences … I also need you to not relax quite that much." She winked and moved the wand closer to Chloe's stomach. "I'm presuming that 'Red' is a term of endearment for you, so let's go with the very simple 'stop' if needed." Beca watched her eyes slowly bug-out as she took in the meaning of the words… the very connotation that she might be in a position that would require her to have to instantly call out to end things.

Beca was hit with a need to hold her so suddenly it was almost winding… the force of it knocking Jessica's presence completely from her awareness as she focused all her emotions on the panicked redhead. "Hey, it's okay Chlo." She quickly put the wand down and brushed her thumb across a smooth palm. "I'm not going to push you or your limits; I just wanted to remind you that at every point you have all the power here, and with one word from you I'll stop immediately. Okay?"

Chloe gripped tightly onto Beca's thumb, grounding herself as she forced her brow to flatten, her breathing to even out. "I'm okay, thank you." It wasn't said in her usual chirpy tone though.

"Remember you already know what sensation to expect Chloe… It's totally fine if you want to wait a minute, a week or a decade - I never want you to feel like you have to try something." She felt Chloe's hand relax slowly.

"No, I'm okay… You're right: I know I like the sensations, and I trust you… I guess my body just forgot that for a moment." She smiled her usually bright smile, nodding a few times before she squeezed Beca's thumb again. "I really am okay, I'm ready now - please?"

"Okay Forest." She couldn't help the eyeroll, but she actively smiled in kind. "Shall I start directly against your skin again first?" Her eyes returned to Chloe's with an eyebrow creeping north in question, mirroring her tone, as she returned her hand above Chloe's body: the glass resting against her notably perfect abdominal muscles.

Chloe took a steadying breath then another, closing her eyes and counting - she made it to six - then nodded.

"Look at me Chloe." Blue found blue in the blink of an eye, and then she was clinging to Beca's hand as that dull pulse tickled her nerve-endings once more… It was the same sensation as before, and yet oh so different against her abs… warmer, more intense somehow.

Jessica leaned forward to see the slow but constant sweeping motions - ever wider but only by an inch at each renewed pass. She watched Beca lift the rake closer to her sternum, then down, closer to Chloe's zipper, and back up - over and over, wider and wider… The current ebbing on the upstrokes and flowing on the downs. The pleasure on Chloe's face was as blatant and punctuated as a flag being pulled in all directions in the wind.

The mood changed in a second as Beca drew the wand low enough to dance over the corner of Chloe's hip. "Bec." It was a whisper - pushed out with a roll of her pelvis, all breath and dark dilating eyes. Too much and nowhere near enough at the same time.

For her part, Beca squeezed Chloe's hand in return, keeping her rooted and focused… Studying her features with such an intimate intensity she almost forgot she was meant to stave off heightened pleasure. Instead, she dragged the wand across her stomach, between each hip making sure to catch both but never straying lower.

Beca allowed her a few seconds to adjust to the new sensations as she waited for Chloe's stomach muscles to stop quivering, her breathing to calm - before she raised the wand and forced the electricity to arc out in search of ground: millimeters from touching Chloe but somehow still very tangible - more tangible now that the electricity had to leap over the small distance.

"Jesus." If she were able to string a sentence together, Chloe would've described the feeling like being nibbled at and bitten. Where each tooth felt different, moved differently against her skin… "Bec..." Similar to a love bite that came with a sting, but the pleasure was undeniable. But she couldn't really talk; just as she couldn't keep her sex from trying to angle up, couldn't stop the all too honest tiny cants as her more intimate parts started to beg for attention.

And much like a love bite, Chloe wanted to dig her fingers into flesh and keep the sensations going, wanted to press her skin more firmly against those teeth, needing something more. As Chloe unconsciously started pulling that thumb closer, Beca took a private second to lean in - perhaps a hands length - before she slammed her walls tight and removed the wand.

Both onlookers sat in silence, watching Chloe compose herself - both arousal and loss battled across her face for the first twenty seconds, confusion following behind. Before finally her breathing calmed and her grip relaxed. "Wow." It was husky and honest… almost understated.

"Yeah." Beca matched her tone for tone, then checked herself - she should be focused on caring for Chloe right now. "You okay?"

Chloe actively squeezed her fingers again as if realising for the first time she still had a hold of her. "Yeah, sorry… I just needed a second." She made to sit up as Beca moved to stand, giving Chloe's hand a final squeeze as she dragged herself away, every fibre kicking and screaming at her to continue even as she turned off the socket and put the wand down. Purposefully sitting as far from it as she could to lesson the temptations quivering her insides.

"You okay?" It was Jess this time.

"Yeah… It's -" She shrugged, still unable to put the words together. "You'll love it."

They all sat in a version of their own private silence for a few minutes, sipping quietly at teas and a coffee, trying to settle thoughts, emotions and imaginations that kept leading them all astray.

Eventually Beca couldn't stand it. She sighed heavily, forcing her mind to clear and bury the images of how Chloe might ripple under her touches from a thousand different movements, caresses… kisses. "So…" She rolled her eyes at how shy she sounded, even to her own ears. "That's the violet wand - on the gentlest of settings. Turned up, people can do a lot with one, from the fantastical, to the cruel. I've seen a few marks before, mostly unintentional… the odd burn where someone has forgotten that electricity will heat up metal, piercings and necklaces especially, so please make sure to take any and all off - better to be safe than sorry." She sighed again. "I've even seen intentional marks; brandings - and that's a horrible thing to come across without the express permission of the 'victim' - and the main reason why I will only sell you a neon wand for now… assuming you still want to explore E-Stim that is?"

"What's that?" Jessica had heard the weight of every word, just as Beca had hoped, but she still tried to keep her facial expressions open to conversation, something Jess had noticed and appreciated.

"Electric stimulation, and a neon wand is similar to what you've just seen, but at its strongest setting, the sensation is comparable to the violet wands' weakest… Most of the time you'll only get thirty minutes of use at best from each - in a very well ventilated room mind: wands not only short out devices, but they leak an ozone that can actually be toxic - another reason I need to meet the wielder."

"You liked the shocks from the bar Jess?" Chloe edged into the conversation then, finally feeling as though her lungs weren't trying to swallow her heart.

"Yeah, but this all sounds kind of 'limit inducing'?" She hunched into herself a little at the thought of all the risks.

"It's okay, you don't have to decide today; I'd like to spend a bit of time taking you through the basic techniques anyway: direct, indirect, and reverse wanding - we can do that next week if you like, and I'll just tell him the electric play items are on order for now… gives you a chance to decide how you feel about the idea of surface attachments versus the insertable options!" She forced herself to smile widely, all teeth, actively trying to lighten the mood.

"Crikey!" The word yelped itself out as Chloe's mind raced through a host of new positions, her body unwittingly quivering from the promise of possibilities.  _Oh fuck me._  Beca sent her a sly wink - almost as if she could read her mind:  _Fuck, indeed._

Hmmmm. "What was it you said: it's not your vagina? Let's grab the neon wand Chloe, now you know what it feels like, it's Jess's turn I think?"

"Say what now?!" her back was suddenly ram-rod straight, her head beginning to shake as she looked from one woman to the other repeatedly.

"Don't worry; we'll be on the lightest setting first, and then up a little - same as everything else we've looked at today, small and careful: baby-steps. Okay?" Beca started handing Chloe the box to unpack as Jess half nodded at her. "Will it help of we keep to arms, electricity will pass through your jeans if you were up for testing it on the top of a thigh?"

She took the plug from Chloe and ducked under the table to plug it in for her. Once back up, she noted how Chloe was smiling encouragingly to Jess, trying to show support - trying to distract herself from the buzz of anticipation. Beca was left trying to temper her own excitement from the thought of watching how Chloe might look, wand in hand, crackling with an undercurrent that at any moment she could 'unleash'.

"Ready ladies?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica quite literally scoffed out her 'no' while Chloe just tutted over her protests with an eyeroll as good as any Beca could've mustered. "I thought you liked the shocks from the bar, no?"

"No I did…" she rushed, her hands darting out in a way that clearly punctuated there was more to her sentence as she took a breath - Beca surmised she was using the motion to gather courage somehow so gave her the time to do so. "I just," another breath, "I'm not sure I want to be…" she shrugged then in defeat and pushed the rest of her words out in a rush. "…Laying there all turned on for the world to see!"

Chloe at least had enough grace about her to look embarrassed, but she had no words to come back with - her mouth open, but uselessly so.

Beca equally appeared to blush, though for an altogether less innocent reason: the visions of Chloe twitching through shallow breaths filled her mind once more; how her stomach muscles had visibly rippled; how she'd imagined a more beautiful wave moving through her, echoing and clenching with the pleasure of it all…  _Jesus Christ!_

She looked between the two women, not quite sure who she should apologise to first… Jessica was right: Somehow she'd taken what should've been a trusted moment and indulged in it, warped it: had broken it.  _You're a fucking jerk Mitchell_ … If only she could move a hand to face-palm the stupidity harshly across her gutter skull.

She was utterly mortified, and only slightly worried over legal action: Chloe would be well within her rights to take any claim all the way to the bank and Beca would be powerless to even deny her part in it - wouldn’t even want to.  "I'm so sorry." It was a whisper, and she hated herself for that too… She owed Chloe more than a crappy kind of shy acknowledgement for exactly how over the line she'd stepped.  _The least you can do is form words that can be heard for fuck sake!_

She took a step forward to bounce her words into the air. "Chloe, I-I'm so sorry!" But then she realised how close she'd put herself to the confused redhead so leaped back, wringing her thumb - the memory of Chloe's fingers not quite leaving her body.

She actively clenched her jaw, forcing her tongue to flick: practising how to form the words she needed to, but Chloe was already trying to brush it off. "It's fine Beca-"

"No!" Her eyes snapped up then and Chloe was hit from the rise in pressure hard enough to make her suck in a breath from the sudden turbulence. "It's not fine, not 'okay' either! I should never have taken advantage like that Chloe and I can only apologise for doing that to you. Jess," turning to her then she took a breath, squeezing her fists together briefly from the shame of it all. "Jessica, I'm sorry I put you in a position where you were confronted with arousal without first explaining, without giving you the choice to remove yourself…"

"Beca-" Chloe took the three small steps she needed to be able to reach across the distance.

"I shouldn't have allowed it to even-"

"Beca stop." She took hold of her forearms and almost shook the brunette to get her to meet her gaze, dipping her head to force her own face into focus. "Stop."

Beca held her tongue and held her breath, comforted by the weight of Chloe’s hands wrapping around her biceps but confused by the contact…  She didn’t deserve to be comforted by Chloe right now, but regardless, she couldn’t deny that she actually _was_ soothed.  She was overtaken with blue: losing herself blissfully in the depths of a thousand oceans for an uncountable amount of seconds, forgiveness enveloping her like the unstoppable tide. She felt safe there, within the island of all that was Chloe… grounded somehow, enough so that she eventually came to; realising in an obscure moment that she was still breathing - and evenly at that.

Sound rushed back in and threatened to blow her over. "Chlo." It was a whisper, again feeling the uselessness of her voice.

"It's okay Beca, You've done nothing, and I mean  _nothing_ , wrong: You told me what it might feel like, eased me in, took the time to check if I was okay! I did this just as much as you, so just -  _stop_." Her fingertips pushed into Beca's arms enough to bring a clarity along with the pressure. "I'M sorry… You told me not to relax into it, but I didn't listen, I got swept away a little is all." Finally she eased her grip, but never letting go.

"Jess please; we've both heard and even seen a whole lot more of each other so quit being a prude!" The incredulity threw the words out over a chuckle and with them, all the tension left.

"Thanks for reminding me!" Jessica, though not usually the one in-on-the-jokes or even at the forefront, knew exactly how Chloe was trying to diffuse the moment - and could even respect why: Beca had been so gentle and patient with them, yet here she was throwing a wrecking ball around… throwing the afternoon in Beca's face.

Jessica could do nothing but apologise. "Beca, I'm sorry too… You asked me if I wanted to try things out, or save them… I didn't mean to overreact…"

Suddenly Beca was able to function: nodding a little too quickly but nonetheless proud of her newly recovered abilities to articulate herself she bustled on through the up and down motion, then shook her head. "No worries! Look, I'm going to suggest that it's been a big day for everyone, maybe we should pick this up tomorrow?"

Chloe frowned and it felt to Beca like someone had blotted out the sun; as Chloe let go of her arms she instantly regretted her words… She never again wanted to be the person that dulled those eyes - no matter how slightly. Somewhere deep inside it physically hurt to watch that perfectly shining light fade, and though admittedly barely registering, she wasn't blind to how Chloe's fading light was followed quickly by Jess's.

"No, please… If you're okay to continue, I really would like to know the basics, how it could feel, before I go home… Sorry." That at least did the trick. Jessica's words reminded her that she had a job to do, that even though for a fleeting moment she'd lost sight of the endgame and had made her own goal… ultimately there was a vanilla in front of her, asking her for help, asking to understand what she could expect from this 'list' that she inadvertently believed she had agreed to when she'd left her house this morning… Aubrey's words hit her again with a renewed force:  _It feels like manipulation,_  and all too heavily Beca agreed with her.

"Okay, let's take a different approach shall we… How about I grab a book and you both follow the steps through - I'll hang out in the background just to make sure you stay safe, but you can set your own pace between you then?" Beca watched as the two friends looked to each other cautiously at first, then smiling. "Okay."

She circled her desk, pausing briefly to stoop for the book she wanted before she could hold the manual out in offering.

"You've just seen the direct method - sorry again," she couldn't quite shake the guilt from it, but knew she had to stick with it if she was going to actually help Jessica. "Where the wand is just used on you, the mushroom electrode there is perfect for nipples…" she took a moment to lean down and point to the specific shape in the box. "Oh, you can be nifty and use it on yourself… niftier still, if you upgrade to the insertable electrodes." She winked, then lifted out a square metal plate, with a short chain attached, from the box and placed it closer to Chloe: "This connector goes in the same way - straight down - but you sit the plate directly against your own skin… well, the person 'doing' the shocking does… once the wand is turned on the plate will electrify that body, and anywhere the current can leap the short distance - it will."

"Urm… I don't follow?"

"So, rather than dancing the wand over someone, you could just use your finger tips, or mouth… tongue, et cetera. And wherever you're waving your hand, or kissing say, the current will pass through… the more contact points - the lesser the sensation again, like the rake, because the electricity is dispersed… Give it a go Chloe, tuck the plate into your waistband, front or back… the wand in your non-dominant hand." She carried on talking while Chloe picked up the metal chain and plate Beca had set on the table for her. "Now with the violet wand kits I sell you'll get the foot pedal to power on and off the unit, which will really give you the indirect, hands-free, option… but for now, I'm afraid you'll just have to go one-handed."

Beca moved away as promised then, leaning against her desk - trying to both turn her body away to give a sense of privacy, whilst still keeping the activities of the sofa area within a clear periphery. "Push the electrode straight in, no twisting or you'll wear out the connectors in the wand tip."

She waited, side-long glances to keep checking the movements as Chloe took up the metal plate and tucked it in the back of her trousers between her kidney and hip. "Once you turn on the wand, pay attention to where the chain is… if you touch it it'll sting like a bitch…"

"Good to know." It was a familiar response, but it sounded more pleasing from Chloe, her twinkling eyes helping the words to sing across the distance and tickle Beca's eardrums.

"I'll order in an insulated body-contact cable for when I meet your partner Jess." Another mental note, then she watched Chloe as she turned on the wand, recognising the instant she felt the current whisper through her, before fingers were carefully turning it down to it's lowest setting with a twist of the base. "So do I now just - wave?"

"How about maybe you just palm my arm?" But Chloe looked to Beca for approval regardless, waiting until she nodded back encouragingly before she extended out her hand and slowly advanced on Jess's limb. The electricity arced over and into skin, and both women held their breath at the sensation because yes, Chloe could feel the current humming within her before it darted from her fingers like a horse from the stable, just as Jessica could feel it enter her arm as if she'd leant on a faulty socket, before Chloe pushed through the remaining distance and rested her hand surely against warming flesh. The shocks lessoned, but still very tangibly pulsed… only a few seconds, maybe five, then Chloe let go and turned to Beca again, twisting the wand to 'off' as she went.

"So, how was that?" Beca turned her body to face them both squarely once more. She was greeted with smiles, Jessica's a little shier than Chloe's, but present and honest nonetheless.

"Yeah, good actually." Beca took a private moment to marvel at how Jessica seemed to be able to give her own approval faster than the redhead, despite her obviously more-timid nature.

For her own part, Chloe just nodded… a beaming smile radiated from her, but no verbal response was offered out.

"Good… So if you were the one with the plate Jess, you might want to ask your partner if he'd like a hand-job;" She winked, "but remember to keep the wand play to around ten to fifteen minutes, and you'll be building up gently to that of course, but never over half an hour because of the ozone leakage.

"You can hold other conductive items to change the sensations: Needles, knives, a fork if you don't have - or want to have - a Wartenberg Wheel…"

"A what-now?"

"A pinwheel… Like the spurs a cowboy would wear on his heels?"

"Oh!" "Yikes!" Both words were squeaked out at her, two sets of eyes wide and startled at the thought.

"Well anyway," she smiled teasingly at the two of them, "anything that will conduct electricity can be used as a tool to deliver the shocks from the person with the plate. There's an amazing woman called Mistress Tinsel who wields mylar like it's an extension of her own skin! But flogging is still a chat for another day, so… Chloe, if you'd like to turn off the wand and hand Jess the plate - antiseptic wipes are on the edge of the counter there - we can get to the reverse method crash-course!" She gripped the desk a little more tightly, wanting to get involved, wanting to be very much hands-on. She wanted to have Chloe flinching under her from the pleasure of it all,  _arcing_.

The harsh self loathing filled her mind once more, reminding her body how she'd already taken advantage, abused this perfect woman in front of her… It didn't matter that Chloe had said it was okay, had made her believe she was forgiven, the point - her brain reminded her then - was that she should never have caused that situation, at the very least never allowed it, but deep down she knew that was a lie. She'd done it. And she wanted to do it again. Fuck. Her fingers gripped harder, the uncomfortable pressure on her joints helping to clear her wants, her mind.

She glanced back to the friends just in time to catch Chloe about to hand over the wand… "No Chloe, hang onto that - otherwise we're technically just switching the indirect to well, the other person.. but it would still be indirect - the recipient would change is all… we wouldn't be 'reversing' the current." Chloe drew the wand back to her chest, owning it firmly once more. "Okay, this time when you turn it on, Jessica will feel the current move around her body, and feel the shocks as the electricity arcs out… Chloe, like before, you'll only feel the shocks this time. Give it a go - move to touch Jess's arm again."

Chloe did as she was told, turning on the wand and reaching forward without hesitation,  _dear Lord: give me a break_ , and Beca heard the crackling once more. As she scrutinised Chloe's features from the corner of her eye, she thought she had a pretty good idea of what was going through the her mind:

Chloe did indeed feel the electricity from the arcing sparks much like she had before - the physical sensation was the same: albeit lessoned by the different body parts the current now reached into her skin, she was also pretty certain that the dulled sensation came from the mental knowledge that, this time, she was in control… She could choose which body parts to draw closer to her now electrified friend. She could choose where she allowed that transference to her own body take place. The knowledge, and the comfort of knowing, had lessoned the sensations for her… She just didn't know if she preferred that, or if she preferred the thrill of the unknown - the feeling of submitting herself to someone, to trusting them, to Beca.

That thought, was enough to pull her mind back, her hand actively following and ceasing the crackles and sparks.

She turned off the wand and forced herself to consider her friend. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's different… There's a strange combination of the surface shocks, and this under-current…"

"No pun-" Chloe quipped with a wink before setting the wand down and reading the box title once more.

"Hey? So why is your one called a violet wand and this one a neon - is it the power level difference, like a drag car versus an F1?"

"Well, I believe the basic name difference came from medical science; the violet ray - an antiquated and always dangerous device  _never_  to be used in play - came first, then the now safe violet wand… similar in electrical science design, but please only use a newly manufactured wand: old things are well, old, and unreliable… Anyway, because the inert gas - usually Argon - inside the electrodes glow violet with a current… and Argon was the gas of choice at the time, we had the violet colour, and thus the violet wands. The neon wands I think are named because those machines are the cheaper alternative, with the electrodes containing neon gas - I also think a 'neon wand' sounds better than the-more-readily-available-red-orange-wand, but that's just me. A phosphor coating inside the glass will make the electrodes glow in any colour you could want: blue, pink, green, teal, yellow, any colour… The sensation is the same, it's just aesthetics really."

They both looked a little baffled, Jessica looking as she wished Chloe hadn't asked…

"So!"  _Moving swiftly on then:_ "The standard basic safety advice is: don't apply electrical stimulation across - or through - the head, avoid the eyes, and the front of your neck - pretty much solid advice for most things I think! Avoid placing electrodes and plates on the chest and upper back, and of course crossing over the heart…" She had a hundred warnings she wanted to throw out there, e-stim play can be dangerous, but she'd just have to trust that Jessica would keep herself safe and do her own - more thorough - research before embarking on each journey. So she settled on making a note of the books she held, and offered a final cautionary piece of information: "But… using metal, and especially electrodes with metal tips, will make the sensations more intense - so again, start small - and… be mindful of your surroundings: if you're using the plate, you might not want to lean against a metal table for example."

"Just, above all, keep the play time down, and the current moving - holding the electricity to skin in one place will burn, the only question is how permanent that becomes."

"Crikey." Jessica's word was barely a whisper.

"Yes, which is why you only get the neon wand, and even that shouldn't be held in one place… They're really easy to use so please don't think this is beyond you, I just want you to be aware of the risks - you can't consent if you're uninformed." She paused, her gaze heavy, trying to get Jessica to feel the weight of her words. "Besides, at a third of the price, and still over £200 for a properly insulated wand, it's better for both your body and your pocket to start small." Her smile was again warm and encouraging, playful - almost.

Beca still had to deal with the final item on the list, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

To say that she wasn't looking forward to it, would be a massive understatement - possibly larger than when she was confronted with dis-inviting Lucrezia… At least she'd understood the situation. But Jessica here, was just being blindly led with no prior knowledge to assist her, and a huge part of Beca felt the weight of it - the pressure…

She wasn't a dominant - doesn't want to have that level of responsibility, doesn't enjoy the feeling of power that way. Beca was an admitted control freak: she knew herself, was aware that as a developing adult her choices had been removed, and as as a result she now took comfort in having systems that enabled her to control things… But she was also self-aware enough to know that she would internalise the weight of a responsibility over someone else's control… she would take that to an unhealthy emotional place, an unhealthy state of mind, where the responsibility becomes a burden - Beca knows herself well enough to understand that she simply doesn't want it - that it would erode her ability to do a good job long term.

Her very nature made her take everything to heart: the good, bad and the ugly. Little things would niggle her, would chip away at her… Things like the pressure of trying to ensure people left her better off than when they found her. Things like vanillas and how they inadvertently leaned on her for support, however small.

Yet, she also knew that some people just don't know things, don't know about BDSM, don't know what they might actually want - and not want… that people may need guidance to understand. Mostly, Beca knew that she couldn't abide being the type of person that turned the other cheek when it mattered, not helping where she could - she took that responsibility to heart and to her career choice, believing:  _If you can help - you should help_ , otherwise she's just an arsehole.

She knew herself well enough to know that being confronted with the potential manipulation of a vanilla would chip away at her the most…  _What if I don't explain things well enough to help them understand? What if I somehow exacerbate a situation, or make a mountain out of a molehill? What if a bad experience creates a belief that my community is unsafe? What if I decide to bring up a topic tomorrow, but that person is abused tonight?_

She internalised those responsibilities and fears a thousand times over. The minutes crawled by as Beca tried to fathom how best to broach the subject. Her mind to-ing and fro-ing over the playful or hard and fast phrasings. Eventually, she settled on somewhere not so neatly in between the two.

"Okay, not to put more of a downer on the afternoon, but definitely to change this non-subject we've got going on right now…" she threw out a toothy grin - pleased with her own honesty: "I'd like to know why 'occasion jewellery' is on the list… Because like, not many of us sell diamonds?" She purposefully went up an octave, a shy smile trying to force itself on her face that she almost pulled off. But she was still aware of her own frown - she had a feeling she knew exactly where this was going, but really hoped she was wrong.

Jessica coughed out an unintelligent sputter and Chloe squeezed a knee again, it just wasn't Beca's this time - and she definitely felt the notion of jealousy… Later Beca, later. She pushed her emotions aside and settled her face back into professional and caring - easy, relaxed.  _That's it…_

"Urm, I don't really know, he said a few weeks ago about some parties coming up where I could meet more of his friends… Something to show off a little black number I guess?"

Beca held her smile, but her skin prickled - why was a guy in her community trying to stake a claim on someone without them consenting? She made a promise to herself then, well two actually: 1 - find out more about this douchebag, and 2 - find out who was vouching for said douchebaggery. "Did he say where, maybe I can help pick something out that'll suit the venue?"  _Just breathe Beca, nice and slow…_

"No… oh wait, maybe a Club something?" Jessica tilted her head up to the side in thought - at least the thinking was distracting her back to normal. "On the Edge? Or a Border? No…" She shook her own head, not even seeing Chloe quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Oh!" And everyone jumped from the suddenness of it. "To the Boundary!" Jessica squealed. "Like at the edge of town… or border, but with a spin on the name for all this too, 'cause, you know, they're similar, and with limits and-"

"Gotcha," Beca jumped in, trying to save her from her rambling explanations. "I know it." Short, terse, indicative.

Chloe's finger's squeezed again, but she didn't even notice she was doing it so she couldn't think to apologise - or ease off. "Ow, vice grip much!?" Jessica peeled the fingers from her skin.

"Huh?" Chloe didn't take her eyes off Beca despite having her hand thrown back in her own lap. "Sorry Jess." A muttering only - responsive but not really meant. Jessica scowled at her friend, clueless to any reason for the out-of-character behaviour.

Beca realised a little too late that Chloe was reacting to the vibes coming off her in waves… She wasn't a dominant, not in the way a submissive would require one, but she was dominating at times. She forced a few slow blinks, actively reigning her disgust back in.  _Damn, she's receptive._  But no good would come from that train of thought right now, she shook her head - trying to clear the sordid visions. If nothing else, Chloe's actions had distracted her from the outrage at some guy dragging a newbie into Gail's place...  _So, yay?_

"Boundary's… depending on the day can vary quite a bit. I'll give you the website and a ghost login so you can be pre-informed, just…" She sighed, this guy was really getting her back up and every time she learned more about him, the more uncomfortable she felt about the whole situation. "I don't know, when are you thinking of going?"

"Urm, next weekend I think, that reminds me…" she turned to Chloe positively beaming. "You're still free right? Tommy said to get you in a little black something too?!" Jessica was all smiles - Beca physically swallowed her anger and a tiny bit of vomit - CNC day: the last Saturday of each month was not a vanilla day, and never a Chloe day.  _Shit Beca - She's not yours - get it together!_

She was propelled to her feet, arms swinging listlessly, "okay!" She pushed out a quick breath trying to bring her volume down. "Who here works weekends? I feel like there's a lot to cover before you go in there… Don't want you coming out running to the hills now do we?" She flashed a winning smile, "I might never get to sell you anything again!" Beca sent out a quick wink to no one in particular then busied herself packing the box away and refilling the kettle, deciding it was time again for yet another coffee. Chloe sat in a kind of daze, waiting for her body to catch up and settle it's erratic heartbeat from the confusion, from the all too quick barrage of emotions Beca's actions had invoked.

"I can be free from noon on Saturday." Jessica called, then got up and followed Beca, dragging Chloe's eyes with her - a welcome distraction she could focus on and actually identify the steps to. "Hey, thank you for this - for your time… You've really supported me through a tonne of things I didn't even know to consider." She made as if to touch Beca's arm but she was turning away seamlessly to move to the fridge.

Chloe spotted the motion for what it was though - a purposeful move to avoid contact with Jess… something she's just realised Beca had been doing all day - slight adjustments, like taking her hand to move Jess's knee to the bigger one's like using Chloe's body to demonstrate with. "I can't be here till like gone 5pm." Chloe wondered if maybe it was less about wanting to touch her, and more about the not touching Jess instead… Mostly though, she wondered how she felt about being touched by Beca in the first place.

"That's fine, we can spend some more time discussing these items again if you wanted, then Chloe could join us later?" Jessica nodded at her and Chloe smiled, so she carried on. "I presume you'll be wanting some of these for this evening, to at least acquaint yourself with," Jessica's mouth twitched out a coy smile of agreement, "was there anything you wanted me to hold back 'on order' while you get used to the idea of exploring with your partner?"

"Nar, you've done a wonderful job for my first outing, besides… if it's on the list and missing come Sunday who knows what trouble I'll be in - and I'd appreciate some time to look at them all again first!"

Chloe beat Beca to the post, "Yeah but, agreed trouble Jess… a random spank on the arse seems quite different to actual punishment, right?"

"Oh totally, if it's not agreed it's not okay… please remember that - my fuck up earlier being a prime example." She raised a self-deprecating eyebrow then continued on. "I'll need to know what account to charge it to, and I'll have to call the value through if he's paying."

Chloe brought the cups over and started to rinse them, "So, what do you get called?" Such an innocent question, her smile irrefuseable.

"Well Red, I get called whatever I dictate, nothing more, nothing less." Her eyes glistened a little at all the ways she could pull her name from those full lips. "Usually just Beca, though I haven't shared a scene with anyone else for a while now. Don't get me wrong, I can see where the Masters and Mistresses have their place, but it makes me feel old, so just Beca does me." She dried the cups then added a fresh coffee to hers, tea for her guests.

"You can choose some jewellery tomorrow - I'll bring some options suited for TTB's." She gestured over to the box once more. "Will you be wanting anything from today?"

Chloe nearly choked out 'everything', but couldn't quite admit it just yet. "She's single," Jessica offered.

 _For fuck sake, of course she is!_  Beca had to work too darn hard to resist an eyeroll from the perfectness of it all. "Oh, well there's entire fields of masturbatory/solo-play items if you like?" Beca enjoyed watching the flush creep over her skin a little too much. "Or books and how-to guides, black lace even?" She was frowned at by Jessica. "I call it porn on paper - the erotic fictions, but the genre's called black lace."

Chloe glanced to the library door, wondering how she'd forgotten it was even there. "Maybe a book or two, it's nearly four o'clock - been a big day, a lot to take in all at once."

"Shit is it!?" Jessica was a mini storm. "I have to get to the bank, shit!"

"Go Jess," she waved her off. "I'll get this sorted and meet you later." Chloe rolled her eyes at the state of her friend.

"You sure?" She was half out the door anyway.

"Yes! Go!"

"Love ya!"

"She's always like that, never aware of the time, easily distracted, often late!"

"She's nice, you've been a lovely friend to her today Chloe… I can only imagine how surprised you might feel… about all this." She gestured to the box again, a small encouraging smile pulled on her lips. "And thank you for allowing me to demonstrate with you, for trusting me - again, I'm sorry for earlier."

Chloe wrinkled her nose and shook her head twice. "I've been thinking about your idea of spectrums and lifts, it's not so scary… but I think the right person matters you know?"

"So, as an example, the boyfriend?"

Another wrinkle and shake, "Tommy seems a bit pushy to me, but I don't know him all that well, and it's not my bed … that's Jess's choice, maybe preference." She felt Beca grasp her forearm then, hard, feeling sure crescent moons would be left in her skin.

"Say what now, back up… You don't have any kind of a relationship with this Tommy, or…" She watched Chloe glance down at her hand, maybe she held her a little too tight, but darker eyes met her on the way back up - so maybe not.

"No Beca, none. He's my friend's boyfriend, we've met a few times, that's it." They were leaning side by side at the counter, hips turned towards each other a little, but Chloe could feel the heat from Beca all of a sudden, wanted to curve into it, under it.

"Chloe, you really should go with a date, I mean of your own, we do our best - but predators are still risk and I'm gonna guess that Tommy only has one pair of eyes?"

She laughed a little, "Dates don't tend to drop out the sky for me Beca, but an open bar occasionally does… really I'll be fine, and still there for Jess too. Though I really would like to buy a book, get me started?" The fingernails pushed harder into her skin, it was satisfying but over too quickly and then Beca was letting go and moving to the library door.

"Help yourself - I need to pack a box and type everything up anyway." She opened it quickly, then bustled out the room barely keeping a lid on her fury.

"Legs! Where you at girl?" Beca called out from the kitchen, surprised she hadn't found her already - a head stuck in her cupboards, face full. "Marco?!"

"Polo!" A feint holler called back with a chuckle. Beca rounded the corner to find Stacie inspecting the drawing she'd been working on earlier. "Hey, this is quite something, is it for Bree?"

"It's only a draft, but yeah, got to go to hers tonight, figured I'd run it past her before the details get added." She sighed heavily, searching for comfort in her drawing but finding little.

"What's up?" Stacie stood taller, folding her arms sternly.

"Just, vanillas, redheaded wonders and arseholes, what am I even doing Stace? Openly selling this lifestyle to people who haven't got a clue… I feel like a fraud, waving candy canes but not a dentist service."

"No," Stacie stroked her hands down Beca's arms, grasping her hands with a gentle pressure. "You're helping, making a difference like you always do, your time, how you care… People will do what they want, whether you sell it to them or the order from any online shop… Difference is someone else won't spend that afternoon helping them understand - you do good Beca, always have, always will."

"I just, I didn't do good earlier - I fucked up Stace…"

"Hmmm, shall I guess, or?"

Beca rolled her eyes, she hated talking like this - admitting her faults - showing a vulnerability. "No… I… I didn't explain well, so the consent to participate was void - I knew it, but a part of me didn't care… I did it anyway…" Another sigh, "I… Took advantage…" Her voice trailed off.

Stacie took her time, allowing Beca a moment to collect herself. "Have you apologised and explained your error?"

"Yeah, but I've not done the full detail yet, you know; I've not explained what consent should mean, should look like? I don't know Stace, vanillas really take it out of me, and I feel like I've stepped into a high-stakes poker game without realising it somehow… She really is something." She shook her head then, remembering how Jessica had exclaimed the very same words earlier.

"I know, it's okay… When people are faced with the awesomeness of you, it's hard not to take too much. Remember they might not pick up on things like we do, it's not they're fault."

"And what am I meant to do when they do pick up on it?" Slow, careful.

Stacie knew the moment she'd seen Chloe bend and jump under Beca's will that she'd become tempting to her. "The redhead? I saw it." She just hadn't realised how much Beca had liked those responses. "Look: what would you say to a couple who came to you?"

"I don't know: talk about it?"

"So… If you're not sure, talk about it - with her I mean."

"What if I ruin her?" It was an uncharacteristic whisper, this girl had really gotten to Beca.

"You're not capable of it." Blunt, and as true as Stacie wholeheartedly knew it to be. "I know for a fact you'd sooner punish yourself for a week before hurting a perfect hair on her head. So please stop worrying, you're a good person Beca - and I can't think of a single member who would disagree, who couldn't hand-on-bible say that after meeting you, they'd not walked away all the better for it: myself included." She squeezed her hands again.

Beca shook her head, trying to drag herself out of the sudden emotional spin she'd nose-dived into before nodding once. "Thanks Legs, just needed to hear it I guess." She squeezed her hands back then shook her arms out, rolling her shoulders as she moved. "I'd better get back. Could you box it up for me?" She pointed to the laptop station where Stacie could access the list she'd been maintaining throughout the afternoon.

"Sure, and you never know, she might surprise you?"

"Oh I have no doubt about it, that's what worries me."

Stacie chuckled then, both of them moving off. "Hey Stace, do you know what Gail is doing next weekend?"

"Oh my god Beca, it's going to be amazing: some Doms are doing a glass house protocol meal before CNC kicks in!"

"Holy shit." Beca froze in place… that's why this Tommy was so keen to have more women. "Please tell me participation is RSVP only." Her words were slow, bitter.

"Urm, I don't know… Beca?" Stacie could feel the anger boiling. "What's going on?"

"He's taking Chloe." Disgust, venom.

"Then…" Stacie spoke slowly, carefully. "We'll go too."

"Stacie, I can't own her!" She fumed on the spot.

"Then don't. Date her as off-limits, or I'll push for time-outs so she never gets a main role. There's options Beca, but you might want to consider what she wants for a second?" Her tone grew soft, gently reminding Beca that Chloe actually does have a say in this. It was almost funny how Chloe had a voice, but the Doms didn't - this Tommy didn't - they were respected enough to be granted last minute place settings if they wanted… The problem was, Beca hadn't yet decided what it was she did want, and to what extent.

"We'll see." With that she was gone. Stacie didn't know if the monotonous tone meant Beca had lost her control or the ability to fight the need for more of it, but she was pretty sure she'd be seeing a lot of the redhead around either way.


End file.
